Hearts Requiem
by coolgamer
Summary: Riku is an actor staring in a new movie. The movie is being filmed in a place called Destiny Islands. Sora and his family own Destiny Hotel, the hotel Riku's staying at during the filming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Riku is a famous actor and the new movie he's staring in is being filmed at a place called Destiny Island. Sora and his family own the Destiny Hotel on Destiny Island. Riku and the rest of the cast and crew have reservations at Destiny Hotel. What happens when these two meet? **

**Pairings: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud and others**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the final fantasy characters mentioned. I also do not own Disney. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and final fantasy characters owned by Square Enix. Disney is owned by well Disney. **

**+-+-+ **

Riku sat in the office of the director of his new movie. He brushed a strand of silver hair out of the way of his sea green eyes. He sighed as he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

"Riku… I'm sure there is an explanation to why Miss Ushio is late." Said Vincent, Riku's manager

Riku opened his eyes and looked at his manager. Vincent had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail at his neck and crimson red eyes. Vincent wore a black leather shirt, black pants, and he also had on black boots. The only part of his outfit that wasn't black was his long red coat. One of the things that caught people eyes was the gold glove he wore on his hand. Vincent was sitting on the couch across from Riku.

"Yes… Vincent I'm sure there is…" said Riku sighing again

"Vincent look she has a reputation for being late…" said Riku's best friend Axel

"Axel… She might have a good reason this time…" said Vincent again

Riku turned to his red haired friend. Axel wore a black t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. His shirt had flames around the sleeves and at the bottom. He wore a blue jean jacket over his black shirt. He was leaning on the couch.

Riku looked over to his other friend who had yet to say anything. Leon was leaning against the wall near the door with his eyes closed. He had long brown hair and blue eyes that in certain lighting looked a steel grey color. He wore a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He wore Leather pants and four brown belts. He had on leather fingerless gloves to.

Riku looked down at the floor putting his arms on his legs. He wore a red t-shirt with faded out blue jeans. Around his neck was a necklace that was shaped like a blade. The blade was it had a red handle with half of the outside part white and the other half an icy blue. The blade was like a bats wing the outer part of the wing was blue and the inner part red. Near the end was an icy blue angels wing. Also connected to the necklaces chain was a key chain with the ever famous heartless symbol, the logo of the type of clothing that Riku liked to wear.

"I believe I hear the director coming." Said Leon opening his eyes

"Oh?" asked Vincent, surprised

"That must mean she has finally arrived." Said Axel looking equally surprised

"It's not even two hours past the time only a half hour…" said Vincent

"The little princess must have really wanted to make an impression on Riku." Axel replied laughing

"Well she hasn't." said Riku standing

Just as Riku stood the door to the office opened. Diz the movies director walked into the room. He wore a red suit with a black shirt on underneath the suits jacket and a red tie. His blonde hair reached a bit past his shoulders.

Entering after Diz was Setzer Gabbiani, the manager of the actress staring with Riku. Setzer had long silver hair like Riku's and he had golden eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the bottom and black pants that also included a black belt with a skull on it. He wore light violet boots and a bandana was tied at his waist. On his shoulders was his long blue jacket with gold trimming.

Vincent stood and acknowledged them both, especially Setzer. Axel and Leon both nodded to them as did Riku. Diz sat at his desk as Setzer stood next to Vincent.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Diz

"It was no problem." Vincent replied before Axel or Riku could

"Mr. Diz if I may ask where is Miss Ushio?" Asked Leon

"Oh! Yes… sorry." Said Diz

"Kairi come in here now! Please stop dawdling you have kept these people waiting log enough!" Setzer said turning to the door

A girl with shoulder length red hair walked in. Her bluish green eyes glanced around the room as she entered and stopped on Riku. She wore a pink dress and pink tennis shoes. She wore quite a bit of make up.

"May I introduce my client Kairi Ushio." Said Setzer

"Hello nice to meet you all." Said Kairi bowing slightly

"Miss Ushio I'm sure you already know but this is Mr. Vincent Valentine." Said Diz gesturing to Vincent

"Hello Mr. Valentine." Said Kairi

"Hello Mrs. Ushio I'm sure you already know my clients but this is Squall Leonhart." Vincent said gesturing to Leon

"Hello Mr. Leonhart." Said Kairi nervously

"Don't call me Squall, I go by Leon." Said Leon ignoring Kairi and addressing Vincent

"Yes so sorry. The red head is Axel Hisaki." Vincent said sighing

"Yo the names Axel! A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel replied

"Right…" Said Kairi

"Last but not least Riku Heart my number one client." Vincent said as he gestured to Riku

Kairi looked over at Riku and smiled as she walked over to him. Riku stared at her emotionless. She bowed in front of him and as she stood back up looked him in the eyes.

"Riku-san! It's an honor to be working with you!" said Kairi

"It's a pleasure to work with you too Miss Ushio." said Riku

"Please call me Kairi!" Kairi said

"I'd prefer if we were on formalities until we get to know each other." Riku replied as he turned away

"Oh! Of course!" Kairi said happily

Axel rolled his eyes and sat next to Riku on the couch. Vincent moved over and sat on the other side of Riku, allowing Setzer and Kairi to sit on the couch opposite. Leon moved to the chair at the end of the table and sat down. Diz sat at his desk and watched them all.

"So Diz what is this movie of yours about?" asked Setzer

"Well the movie is about a young Assassin who is assigned to bring the daughter of a millionaire to his boss." Said Diz

"So then the parts of the assassin and the heiress go to Riku and Kairi?" asked Vincent

"Yes they were both the most talented actors I found." Said Diz

"What other characters are there?" asked Vincent

"Well Mr. Hisaki's part is another assassin while Mr. Leonhart's part is the Detective trying to find the girl." said Diz

"Can we have some information on our parts?" asked Kairi

"Have you not looked over your script yet?" asked Leon

"No I haven't had the time." Kairi replied

"Normally the script has the characters background." Said Axel sounding annoyed

"Well I haven't had time lately." said Kairi dully

"Well Kairi your character is Elizabeth Walker." Said Diz

"And?" asked Kairi

"She is a young girl around sixteen years old. One day while out she bumps into the leader of the assassins. He becomes interested in her and orders Kai Russell, Riku's character, to kidnap her." Said Diz

"I thought this was a romance as well…" Kairi said sadly

"It is. You see Kai kidnaps Elizabeth and as he holds her hostage till the boss returns he starts to fall in love with her. Finally he can not bare to give her to the boss and lets her go." Said Diz

"Then what?" asked Kairi

"You'll have to read your script." Said Diz

Kairi looked annoyed and looked away with a huff. Setzer sighed sadly and shook his head. Axel rolled his eyes at Kairi's action while Riku stared at her coolly.

"Tell Miss Ushio… Did you read the characters background when you auditioned or just looked to see if she was a leading role?" Riku asked seriously

"Well… mostly the Role part but I read the first sentence of her bio." Kairi said blushing

"Well read the whole bio and forget about the stupid part." Riku stated

"What?" Kairi asked confused

"Some Directors say a character is the leading character when really it's a minor part." said Riku

"Why?" asked a confused Kairi

"Too see if the actor wanted the part due to the part or the characters bio." Said Riku

"What does the bio matter?" snapped Kairi

"I only go out for parts that I find interesting." Riku stated growing angry

"Really? So all the leads?" asked Kairi

"No! I read every characters bio and checked off those who were interesting. Then I reread and eliminated some. I repeated this process several times before ending with the lead." Said Riku

"You knew he was the lead though!" Kairi exclaimed

"Not until I eliminated everyone else did I look to see which part he was and it turned out to be the lead." Riku snapped angrily

"Oh… well so?" asked Kairi

Riku stood up angrily and glared at Kairi. Kairi moved back a little scared.

"You'll never amount to being a good actor if you do not try all the different parts available!" Riku snapped

"I only really want important parts!" Kairi exclaimed

"Then you'll only be a pathetic actress." Riku snapped again

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled

"Also if you want people to work with you, especially since you're new, do not have a reputation of being late." Riku replied angrily

"I'm sorry… I didn't think it was a big deal…" Kairi stuttered

"Whatever just clean up your act." Riku stated turning and leaving out the door

Kairi stared after him as Axel and Leon followed after him. Vincent rose up and after shaking hands with Diz and Setzer left the room. As he was leaving he turned and stared at Kairi.

"I will not ask Riku to apologize. I am sorry you had to hear that but it is true." Vincent stated before leaving

"Well I never!" Kairi exclaimed

"Kairi please do not ruin this by getting on their bad side…. It'll take forever to get your reputation back up if you ruin this." Setzer stated

Setzer stood and after shaking hands walked to the door and turned to Kairi.

"Are you coming Kairi?" Setzer asked

"Yes but never talk that way to me again!" Kairi snapped angrily

Kairi walked past Setzer and down the hall to the elevator. Setzer sighed out of anger or annoyance was unclear. Diz watched all this and looked at Setzer.

"Well I feel sorry for you." Said Diz

"Thanks…" Setzer said walking out of the room

**\/\/\/\/**

Riku sat in his penthouse apartment. Axel and Leon were both visiting as was Vincent due to they had to discuss the movie. Riku sat at the coffee table in his living room. Axel was lying on the couch while Leon leaned against the wall. Vincent sat on another armchair at the table.

"Okay well first off the film will be shot in a place called Destiny Islands." Vincent said

"Sounds nice…." Axel replied tiredly

"It's a small set of islands that is kind of isolated mostly a tourist attraction." Said Vincent

Vincent handed everyone a packet with information on Destiny Islands and the hotel they were staying at which was called Destiny Hotel. Leon leafed through the papers while Axel just set them down. Riku was reading his script.

"We'll be staying at Destiny Hotel." Vincent said

"Destiny Hotel? That sounds stupid…" Axel said

"It's a family owned hotel. The family has lived on Destiny Islands for years so they names their hotel after the islands." Vincent stated

"Family owned?" asked Riku

"Yes the family is quiet large…" Vincent stated

"Do we have info?" asked Leon

"Yes… Terra Kaze is the manager and the eldest of the siblings…" Vincent stated

"Siblings?" asked Riku

"Yes… Terra is the oldest of five siblings…." Vincent said

"Five? Wow…" said Axel

"That doesn't seem large…" Leon muttered

"You see Leon not only do the siblings live there but some of their cousins and then boyfriends, girlfriends, or spouses live there with them." Vincent replied

"Crowded…" Leon muttered

Riku just looked over the hotel info getting interested in it very much. Axel finally started to look through his papers now interested. Vincent stood to leave the house. After bidding goodbye to the actors and telling them when to be at the airport the next day he left the house leaving the three alone.

**+-+-+-**

**I hope you liked the chapter everyone! Next chapter will involve Sora and his family!**

**1. Vincent's outfit it supposed to kind of resemble his final fantasy one but modern.**

**2. Obviously if you didn't know Riku's necklace is the Way to Dawn Keyblade.**

**2. Kairi does seem selfish and stuff and pampered but she adds to the fun.**

**3. Setzer, for those who don't know, is from Final Fantasy VI and he appeared in Kingdom Hearts 2 as the struggle champion. **

**Please read and review! **

**Arigatou for reading! *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this story the stuff belongs to either Square Enix or Disney. **

**On with the story!**

**+-+-+-**

It was a typical peaceful Saturday afternoon on Destiny Islands. The flowers were in full bloom at Destiny Hotel. The day was absolutely beautiful with only a few stray clouds and the sun shining brightly. Unfortunately for the employees of Destiny Hotel they were stuck inside at a staff meeting.

Sora sat in one of the dining room chairs tiredly. He had spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a blue button up vest that also included a tie and blue pants, his work uniform. He looked at the rest of the occupants in the room tiredly.

His twin brother Roxas, who was older by a few minutes, sat next to him. Roxas unlike him had blonde spiky hair and icy blue eyes. Cloud, his older brother sat at another table with his familiar don't bother me look. Cloud like Roxas had blonde hair but his was more spiky like Sora's and just like Sora and Roxas he had blue eyes though his were a mako blue.

Zidane, Sora's cousin sat near him. Zidane had blonde hair that barely reached his shoulders, and unlike the three brothers it was straight, he too had blue eyes. One thing that stuck out about Zidane was he had a monkey's tail, how no one had ever figured out. Another guy was Locke, Sora's sister, Terra's, fiancé. He too had blonde hair but like Zidane's it was straight but not as long. He too had blue eyes. The last guy was Tidus. He had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. All the guys wore the exact same outfit as Sora besides Locke and Cloud who wore a Chef's uniform.

Sora turned his gaze to the girls in the room. Garnet, Zidane's wife, had long black hair and light blue eyes sat next to Zidane. Yuna, Tidus's fiancé, sat a little bit away. She had short brown hair with a few silver strands. One of her eyes was an ocean blue while the other eye was a forest green. Next to her sat Aerith, Sora's cousin Zack's wife, She had long brown hair braided and in a ponytail with green eyes. The last girl in the room sat right next to Sora. Her name was Namine and she was Sora's little sister. She had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls wore a white dress shirt and blue vests but instead of pants they wore skirts.

"Wonder what this meetings about." Tidus said

"I'm sure it's important for all of us to be here." Yuna said

"It is indeed import." said a melodious female voice from the door

Sora looked to the door to see Terra, his older sister walk in. Terra had long green hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. Terra's hair used to be blonde when she was a child but as she grew older it turned green. She wore like the other girls the same uniform except hers had a blue jacket added to it due to her being the manager.

"Whats so important Terra?" asked Namine

"We have a huge reservation arriving tomorrow." Terra replied

"Huge? How huge?" asked Zidane

"Well it's a movie crew." Said Terra

"Movie crew?" Garnet asked confused

"Yes as in actors, actresses and director plus cameramen, the whole deal." Terra replied

"Wow so a lot of people…." Muttered Cloud

"There all staying here?" Roxas asked shocked

"Mhm… they said since they'll be doing most of the filming on this island they wanted to be near by." Terra replied with a sigh

"So then what are we going to do?" asked Locke

"Garnet and Yuna I want you to get started cleaning the rooms. Namine and Aerith are to help." Terra said

"Right." Yuna and Garnet replied standing to leave

"Okay!" Namine said as she and Aerith left

"Zidane and Tidus can you start cleaning the rest of the hotel?" Terra asked

"Course Ter." Tidus said leaving

"No prob!" Zidane said

"Locke, Cloud please make sure you have everything you need go shopping if you need any supplies." Terra said

"Okay." Cloud said heading to the kitchen

"Gotcha." Locke said following Cloud

"Sora and Roxas please clean up in here and make sure all the menus and things are set up… and after goes see if anyone needs help." Terra said

"Will do sis." Sora said

"Alright." Roxas said as they got to work

"I'll be in the lobby if you need anything!" Terra called as she left

Sora and Roxas started cleaning the dining room. It took a few hours to make sure the dining room was done. Once it was they helped Cloud and Locke to unpack what they bought at the market. When they finished they helped the girls clean all the rooms and other jobs. After several ours of work the hotel was finished.

"Phew…" said Zidane tiredly

"I'm exhausted…" Tidus muttered

"No kidding!" Roxas agreed

Everyone was sitting in the dining room or rather sleeping. Terra came in and shook everyone awake.

"Sorry to wake you all but we should get home the night shift will take care of everything tonight." Said Terra with a tired smile

Everyone groaned but dragged themselves to the locker rooms and changed. They walked out of the locker rooms the night shift arrived. As everyone entered the lobby area the night manager had arrived.

"Sephiroth!" Terra called to him

Sephiroth, the night manager, had long silver hair and mako green eyes. He was pretty muscular and also had an intimidating appearance that scared almost everyone of the day shift. The only person he didn't scare was cloud and that was probably why he was so interested in him. Sephiroth looked over to them and smirked.

"Hello Terra." He said

"Hi. We're all done tonight." Terra said

"That's good." He said his gaze on Cloud

"We have a big reservation arriving tomorrow…." Terra informed him

"Oh? I'll make sure my team is ready to serve them." Sephiroth replied

"Good…" Terra replied looking worried

"Why are you worried?" asked Sephiroth

"Hmm? Oh it's just one of our biggest reservations ever and will be our biggest." Terra replied

"With your management I'm sure it'll be fine…" Sephiroth replied

"Thanks so much for your confidence. You better go change." Terra said

"Right if you'll all excuse me." Sephiroth said as he walked away

"He gives me the chills…." Sora muttered

"You can say that again…" Zidane replied

They all headed out and to their house which was a few minutes walking distance. The house itself was more of a traditional Japanese design. They all entered and removed their shoes. Like the hotel it was simply furnished nothing real expensive. Everyone trudged to their rooms. Terra's and Locke's room was on the first floor. Zack and Aerith's room also resided on this floor. Zidane and Garnet had rooms on the second floor. Tidus and Yuna's room was on the second floor too. Cloud's room was in the basement as was Sora and Roxas's rooms. Cissnei, another cousin had her room on the second floor and so did Namine.

The houses main floor included the kitchen, living room, and a small study for Terra, it also had a bathroom. The second floor was all bedrooms and the bathroom. The basement included the three bedrooms for Cloud, Sora, and Roxas as well as a family room for the family.

Sora entered his room and instantly fell on the bed. He stared at his room taking in the light blue wallpaper and tan carpeting. It was simple with a desk that had his laptop and CDS on it. A bookcase with many mangas and various other books as well as games and movies. His bed was a twin bed with a blue blanket on it.

"Night Sora." Terra's voice said from the door

"Night sis…" Sora muttered

Terra came in and tucked Sora in as he fell asleep. She kissed his head and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Sora listened sleepily as her footsteps faded. He finally let his mind drift to sleep not being able to keep his eyes open any longer.

On the floor near his bed was a magazine that was opened to an interview with a famous actor. The title of the article was 'Famous Heart Throb Riku Heart and his new movie.'

**+-+-+-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write… and it might be lacking in details of the hotel but I tried my best. **

**I know Sora has a huge family. If your wondering how everyone is related just ask because it can be kind of confusing. **

**For Terra's hair color the official art work shows her as a blonde but in Final Fantasy 6 she had green hair. **

**Yes Zidane has his tail… It's so much a part of him I couldn't leave it out.**

**Sora and Roxas are nineteen and second years in college while Namine is eighteen and a first year college student.**

**Locke for those who don't know is from final fantasy 6 like Terra and Setzer.**

**Please review if you want and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I finally got inspiration to write!**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Keuraki-SoraXRiku**

**Yoru K-Chan**

**Gussie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in the story.**

**On with Chapter 3!**

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku stood with the rest of the actors and actresses at the small park they were meeting at before heading to the hotel. He wore a black dress shirt and black jeans. His silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. Axel and Leon stood near him. Axel wore a red dress shirt and black jeans while Leon wore a blue dress shirt and black jeans.

"Hey guys!" said a Melodious voice.

The three turned to look at a young girl a year younger then them. She looked like Kairi somewhat except with really short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey Xion!" Axel replied happily.

"Whats up?" asked Riku as Leon nodded to Xion.

"Not much. I'm just so excited to be here." Xion said smiling brightly.

"Really? How come?" asked Axel.

"Well I heard about this place from my sis." Xion said.

"Oh right." Axel mumbled.

"You just need as much talent as I have to get the lead!" Kairi's boastful voice called.

The four turn to look in the direction the voice came from. They rolled their eyes when they saw Kairi bragging to some older actresses. The actresses looked ready to strangle her.

"She really isn't like most new actresses is she?" asked Xion nervously.

"No she is not." Leon sighed.

"Larxene looks ready to kill." Axel said with a chuckle.

"Yep." Riku replied while rolling his eyes.

Riku turned around to the entrance of the park and bumped right into someone. Riku stumbled back while the other person fell down. Riku looked down at the person and froze for a second when his eyes connected with ocean blue ones.

The person Riku bumped into was a young male that looked to be about seventeen years old. He had spiky brown hair. He wore a blue t-shirt and black baggy pants. Riku hurriedly held his hand out to help the boy up.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." The kid said as he grabbed Riku's hand.

Riku pulled him up as soon as the kid grabbed his hand. He picked up the kids book bag also and handed it to the kid.

"Sorry about that." The kid muttered.

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." Riku coolly replied.

The two just stood there. The boy looking at the ground fidgeting slightly and Riku staring at him curiously. Riku started to say something when a voice cut him off.

"Sora! We have to hurry!" a Male voice called.

The boy, now known as Sora, turned along with Riku and his friends. They saw a blonde boy with hair as spiky as Sora's wearing a white shirt and black pants and a Girl with long straight blonde hair wearing a white dress.

"Coming!" Sora called "Thanks again!" Sora said before he bowed quickly and ran off.

**\\//Sora\\//**

Sora was trailing behind Roxas and Namine as they crossed through the park on the way home. They had just finished with a long day of college and were heading to the hotel to work. Sora stopped and stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass overhead. After a while he noticed he was being left behind and started walking after his siblings faster.

He was concentrating so much on catching up to Roxas and Namine he didn't notice the man turning right into his path till they bumped into each other. Sora fell back onto the ground. He looked up to apologize but all words died when his eyes met the sea green eyes of the silver haired teen above him.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Sora replied shyly as he grabbed the teen's hand.

"Sorry about that." Sora said fidgeting.

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." The teen said.

The teen started to say something when Roxas called out to Sora.

"Sora! We have to hurry!" Roxas yelled.

Sora turned to his brother and sister. He started to go towards them.

"Coming!" He yelled. "Thanks again!" he called back to the teen as he bowed and ran off.

**\\//Riku\\//**

"Hey guys! Were heading out!" Vincent called.

The four teens turned to where Vincent was. He stood next to a bus as the other actors and actresses were climbing on along with their managers. The four headed over to him.

"Sorry about that Vincent." Axel said sheepishly.

"What was that about?" asked Vincent.

"I just bumped into someone." Riku said as he climbed on with the others.

Vincent rolled his eyes as Leon and Xion climbed on. He looked around making sure they got everyone before he got on the bus. The bus started for the dock where they caught a ferry over to the island the hotel was on, doing a little sightseeing on the way. When they got to the other island they climbed into another bus and headed to the hotel. They climbed off after it arrived.

"Wow!" Xion gasped at the beauty of the hotel.

"It doesn't look special." Kairi muttered standing near by.

"Well they sure do keep the place neat looking and well gardened." Vincent said/

"Yeah." Leon agreed.

"Alright everyone when we get in we're all checking in. then you can do whatever you want." Diz said from the entrance of the hotel.

Everyone nodded and followed him inside. The crew would be arriving the next day. They wanted the cast to get a feel of the place before they began filming. Riku followed Vincent and Diz over to the check-in counter, the others following close behind.

Riku looked at the person behind the counter. It was a young girl with green hair. She wore a blue jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue skirt. Diz walked up to the counter and she looked up revealing her blue eyes.

"How may I help you?" She said in a melodious voice.

"Hello. I'd like to speak to the manager please." Diz stated smiling.

"Well you are talking to her sir." The girl said with a chuckle.

"Oh? You seem a little young." Diz said surprised.

"Well I can assure you I am quite capable sir." She said smiling.

"I'm sure you are or you wouldn't be manager." Diz said with a chuckle.

"I'm Terra Kaze. So how can I be of assistance?" Terra asked smiling.

"I'm Diz the director of the moving being shot here." Diz replied.

"Oh! Of course we've been expecting you!" Terra responded.

"I hope we aren't late?" Diz said worriedly.

"Of course not! You're right on time!" Terra said turning to the computer.

She typed on the computer for a few minutes. Before turning and grabbing a group of keys.

"Now Mr. Diz is the whole group here or just half?" She asked.

"Just the actors and their managers." Diz replied.

"Alright then." Terra replied putting some of the keys away.

She handed the keys to Diz with a smile. Diz turned towards the actors.

"Alright Your all doubling up!" Vincent called.

"Riku and Axel." Diz said handing the key to Riku.

"All right man!" Axel yelled happily.

"Just don't keep me up all night with your idiotic racket." Riku teased.

"Leon and Auron." Diz called again handing the key to Auron.

"Right." Leon mumbled.

"Xion and Kairi." Diz said handing Xion her key.

"Why her?" Kairi asked loudly.

"Because it's what Diz decided. Thanks Diz." Xion said.

Diz continued in this manner till everyone was roomed together. He was the only one that did not share a room. He turned to Terra when he heard her clear her throat to get his attention.

"If you could sir have everyone put these tags on their bags so the bell hop can put them in the correct room." Terra said indicating the tags.

"Of course." Diz said passing the tags out.

Riku attached his tags to the bags he brought. He watched as Terra rang a bell to call the bell hop. A young man with straight shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes came up. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue vest and blue pants. He smiled at them. Riku heard Terra sigh and heard the bell ring again.

"You won't be able to do it by yourself Zidane." Terra said looking at the boy.

"Right." Zidane replied as another boy appeared.

The new guy had short dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as Zidane. The two blondes started to load the baggage onto the carts. Riku looked around the lobby boredly till he heard Kairi cry out.

"EEKK!" Kairi cried.

"What is it?" Setzer said looking around.

Everyone was looking at her even the two blonde males who stopped in the middle of loading the bags on the cart. She pointed to the back of Zidane and everyone followed to see a blonde monkey tail sticking out. Everyone was speechless. Zidane, Terra and the other blonde looked where she was pointing and broke out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Diz.

"I'm sorry my cousin's tail surprised you." Terra said chuckling.

"Tail? So you mean it's real?" asked Axel nervously.

"Yeah." The dirty blonde replied.

"Tidus if you're going to say yes explain." Terra replied when Tidus received disbelieving looks.

"I've had the tail ever since I was born. Why I don't even know, neither do any doctors." Zidane replied.

Everyone nodded as the two turned back to their jobs. They finished loading everything and started to head for the elevator. Riku and the others turned back to Terra who was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry it just never gets old everyone's reactions to his tail." Terra said.

"No it's alright!" Diz replied.

"So is there anything else you need?" asked Terra.

"Yes I'm sure most of us are hungry." Diz replied.

"Of course the dining hall is right down that hall." Terra said pointing to the hall way.

"Thanks." Diz replied smiling kindly.

"Your welcome, have a good stay." Terra replied as they walked away from her.

A few of their fellow actors left to go rest in their rooms not that hungry yet. This left Diz, Vincent, Setzer, Riku, Leon, Axel, Kairi, and Xion to go eat. They walked into the grand dining room. It was painted a cerulean blue with a navy blue carpet. They stood next to the podium waiting.

"Hello." A flowery voice said.

Riku turned to see a young woman with brown hair braided and tied into a ponytail. She wore the same outfit as Terra except minus the jacket and with a blue vest. She was the first person they had seen with green eyes in the whole hotel. She smiled at them.

"Hello. Are you the person in charge?" asked Diz.

"Yes I'm the head waitress." She replied.

"Well I hope you don't mind us being here then." Diz replied.

"It's no problem let me show you to your seats. I'm Aerith by the way." She said smiling kindly.

She led them to a big table and placed their menus in front of them. She bowed to them slightly after they were seated.

"I hope you enjoy your meal. Your waiter should be here soon." Aerith replied turning away.

"Thank you." Vincent said.

Aerith nodded and headed back to the podium. They sat and looked through the menu as they waited for their waiter. Riku heard someone walk up to the table, but continued to read his menu.

"My names Sora is there anything you would like to drink?" a familiar male voice asked.

Riku's head snapped up to look at their waiter. It was the same boy he bumped into earlier. He now wore the male uniform of the hotel. He noticed the boy look over the table and stop on him for a moment.

"It's you!" They both cried in surprise

**\\//\\//**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This sure is a long one.**

**Q&A (or things people pointed out) time:**

**Gussie pointed out: That there is a Terra in kingdom hearts birth by sleep who is a male with brown hair.**

**Answer: Well the Terra I'm using is from Final Fantasy 6. Also kh Terra might be mentioned because he is married to Aqua who is Xion's older sister in this story.**

**Positions of Kaze family:**

**Sora and Roxas: Waiters**

**Aerith: Head of dining room staff**

**Tidus: Concierge along with Namine**

**Terra: Manager**

**Zidane: Bell hop**

**Garnet and Yuna: house cleaning**

**Locke and Cloud: cooks**

**Zack and Cissnei: work at Shinra company on destiny islands**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back again with the fourth chapter now! I hope your all liking this story so far. **

**I got some good ideas for the story but if anyone has any ideas that they think would fit then I'd most certainly enjoy hearing them. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! *bows***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**On with the story!**

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku stared at the startled brunette in front of him. He couldn't believe the chances of running into the boy here.

"Riku? Do you know our young waiter?" asked Diz.

"What? Oh… no…. we bumped into each other earlier…" Riku said still a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry about earlier…." Sora said drawing attention back to him.

Everyone turned to look at the young brunette. Riku stared at Sora intrigued for some reason by him.

"It's alright. It wasn't anybody's fault. Accidents happen." Riku said smiling.

"Oh okay." Sora smiled as he replied.

Riku froze as he saw the boy smile at him brightly. As he stared at the boy he hadn't noticed Kairi staring at him intently.

"Excuse me!" Kairi snapped.

"Oh! Yes ma'am?" Sora asked snapping to attention.

"I believe you are paid to serve us not have idle chit chat." Kairi lectured.

"Kairi!" Setzer exclaimed.

"What did I say I only told him the truth." Kairi stated boredly.

Riku glared at Kairi for a minute then turned his attention back to Sora. He noticed the boy was smiling slightly but when he looked carefully he noticed that he had a look of sadness on his face. He smiled at Sora softly.

"Sorry… about her." He replied.

"It's okay she's right. I'm not paid to chat with the customers." Sora chuckled.

**\\//Sora\\//**

"I believe you are paid to serve us not have idle chit chat." Kairi lectured.

Sora felt liked he'd just been slapped. He looked at the girl, Kairi he believed her name was. He noticed she looked some what like his sister Namine, except with red hair. He looked away as he got out the pad he used to take orders with. He looked up slightly to catch the boy, Riku, looking at him.

"Sorry…. About her." Riku sincerely said.

"It's okay she's right. I'm not pair to chat with the customers." Sora chuckled.

Sora couldn't help but stare at Riku, his stunning sea green eyes and silver hair. He looked over the rest of the members at the table. Mentally taking note of each of their looks so he could serve them better later on in their stay.

"Anyways as I said earlier. I'm Sora and I'll be your waiter for the evening." He smiled.

"Well Sora we're glad to have such a pleasant waiter." Diz replied as they look at their menus.

"So what would you all like to drink?" Sora asked.

"I'd like a decaf latte." Kairi ordered.

"Coffee for the three of us." Diz said as he gestured to Setzer and Vincent.

"Do you have iced tea?" asked Xion.

"Yes we do. We also have hot water for tea as well." Sora replied.

"Alright then if it's not too much trouble the hot water for the tea please." Xion replied.

"Of course and you three?" asked Sora turning to Riku and the others.

"Coke for me and Riku." The red head said as he looked through the menu.

"I'll have an iced tea." The tall brunette replied.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." Sora replied as he walked off.

Sora walked to the area where the kitchen doors were situated and the drink stands set up. His twin brother Roxas was leaning against the cupboard as he walked up. He set the pad down on the table there. Roxas gave the list a quick glance and helped him prepare the drinks that were being asked for.

"Huge order?" joked Roxas.

"Yeah…. And one of them is quite snobby." Sora replied as he got the cokes.

"Really?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. She defiantly seems to be an actress with her attitude." Sora chuckled.

"So those are members of the movie cast that's being shot here then." Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah. Can you help me carry these to the tables?" Sora asked as he finished getting the decaf latte and hot water ready.

"Right." Roxas replied getting the trays out.

The twins loaded the drinks on the tray complete with water for the coffees, tea and latte. Also on the tray was a basket with different tea flavors. Sora carried the tray carefully all the over to the table with Roxas following behind him.

"All right I'm back with your drinks!" Sora said.

"Ah. Thanks." Diz replied as Sora set his coffee in front of him.

"No prob." Sora replied handing Setzer and Vincent their coffees.

"Where's my drink?" snapped Kairi.

"I got yours right here ma'am." Roxas said walking up.

"And who the heck are you?" Kairi asked as Roxas placed her latte in front of her.

"I'm Roxas another waiter here and Sora's twin brother." Roxas replied as he looked at the pad.

"Why are you helping?" asked Kairi meanly.

"Because ma'am… if I didn't Sora would of taken longer to get all your drinks and he might get complaints from certain individuals." Roxas replied with a smile as he looked at Kairi.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered.

"What I'm just stating the truth Sora." Roxas whispered back.

"Wow I like your attitude Blondie." The red head laughed.

"My names Roxas not Blondie." Roxas snapped turning to look at the red head.

"Well Roxas. I'm Axel nice to meet you." Axel laughed.

"Nice to meet you Axel I guess. Did you order one of the cokes or were you the iced tea?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I did and so did he. Leon ordered the iced tea." Axel said gesturing to Riku.

"Right." Roxas gave them there cokes and handed the Iced Tea to Leon.

"Thanks Roxas." The three replied in unison.

"Here you go ma'am your hot water and also some different choices of tea for you." Sora said setting the hot water and basket of tea bags in front of Xion.

"Thanks so much Sora and you too Roxas." Xion said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure." Roxas replied.

Roxas took the tray Sora carried and headed back to the drink area. Sora took out his pad once more and looked at everyone.

"So have you all decided on what you want?" asked Sora.

"I need a few more minutes if you don't mind." Kairi snapped.

"Alright call me over when you're ready." Sora replied as he turned away.

"Wait Sora I wanted to ask you something." Diz called before Sora got to far away.

"Yes sir?" Sora asked turning back.

"I was wondering are you and your brother related to Miss Terra by any chance?" Diz asked looking at Sora closely.

"Yes I am she's our older sister. I can't believe you guessed we were related most people can't see the resemblance." Sora chuckled.

"I noticed you and Roxas had the same shade of blue eyes as her." Diz replied.

"Ahh…. Yes. Nobody's ever noticed it before." Sora chuckled.

"Why do you have brown hair, and Roxas have blonde hair while Terra has green hair?" Leon asked finally showing an interest in the conversation.

"Well Terra was born with blonde hair but it started to turn green as she grew up. We think someone in our family had green hair." Sora replied.

"Mhm…." Riku mumbled.

"Excuse me. I'm ready to order now." Kairi stated boredly.

"Ah! Yes ma'am. So what will you all have?" Sora asked snapping to attention.

Sora took down everyone's order as they gave their orders. He then repeated them to make sure that he had everything right. After it was confirmed he had everything right he left them to go give the cooks the orders.

Sora entered the kitchen through the in door. Roxas was now seated in a chair in the kitchen eating a sandwich when he walked in. Sora walked over to the counter and tore the paper with the orders off the pad and placed them on the counter.

"Let's see what we have." Locke sighed as he walked over picking the piece of paper up.

Locke called over to Cloud all the orders on the piece of paper, before going to work himself. Sora sat down next to Roxas and waited for the food to be finished.

"Well it seems we have quite a bit of work to do." Locke murmured as he got to work.

"Sorry." Sora chuckled.

"Not your fault kiddo." Locke laughed as he and Cloud got to work.

After a bit of waiting Cloud and Locke got all the food finished perfectly and had them placed on the counter. Roxas got the trays out and helped Sora load the food on the trays. Before he picked his up he grabbed the tray stand as they headed out of the kitchen.

The two approached the table. Roxas placed the tray stand down and Sora placed the food tray on the stand. The group at the table cleared a spot in front of them for the food. Sora placed everyone's food in front of them. Roxas picked up both trays and the stand and carried them back to the kitchen.

"I hope you all enjoy the meal and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Sora said as he turned to leave them to eat.

After a while Sora returned to the table. He cleared away most of the dirty dishes and as he turned to leave he was stopped yet again by Diz.

"I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble, could we see the chef's in charge of this fabulous meal?" asked Diz.

"Of course let me get them." Sora replied as he headed back to the kitchen.

Sora walked into the kitchen to see Cloud and Locke sitting down. Cloud was reading a book while Locke and Roxas were playing a card game. All three of them looked up as Sora walked in.

"They want to see the chef's." Sora said as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Alright. Thanks for letting us know kiddo." Locke replied standing up.

"No problem." Sora replied.

"Come on Locke best not keep them waiting. Roxas get started on those dishes." Cloud said as he followed Sora out.

Sora led Locke and Cloud over to the table. He cleared his throat so he could gain the group's attention.

"Excuse me. I have the two chefs with me sir like you asked." Sora said while stepping to the side.

"Ahh…. Thank you Sora." Diz replied looking up.

"No problem sir." Sora replied as Locke and Cloud stepped up.

"Hello sir, I'm Locke Cole, one of the head chefs." Locke said as he stepped forward.

"It's pleased to meet you Chef Cole." Diz replied nodding to Locke.

"Please just address us both by out first names, sir." Locke chuckled.

"Oh of course, and you are?" Diz asked gesturing to Cloud.

"My name is Cloud Kaze, sir." Cloud said immediately.

"Kaze? So you're related to Terra and the twins?" asked Diz a bit shocked.

Sora looked from Diz to Cloud. Sora looked at Cloud's hair as, Locke also turned to look at Cloud at Diz's statement. Just then Roxas walked over wondering what was going on.

"Yes I am related to them." Cloud replied as Roxas stood next to him.

"Really? I don't see the resemblance." asked Kairi dumbly.

Sora watched as everyone at the table turned to look at her disbelievingly. Sora's eye started to twitch as he looked from Cloud to Roxas and back to Kairi. Cloud and Roxas both looked at each other and then at Kairi. Locke just shook his head and sighed.

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku looked at Kairi disbelievingly as if she had grown a second head. Riku turned his head and noticed Sora looking between Roxas, Cloud, and Kairi. Roxas and Cloud were looking at each other and then at Kairi, while Locke shook his head and sighed.

"Kairi… you are kidding right?" asked Xion exaspheratly.

"No I'm not. Why would you think I'm kidding?" Kairi again dumbly asked.

"I don't know maybe the fact that Cloud and Roxas look almost the same. The only difference is that Cloud's hair is as spiky Sora's." Axel stated disbelievingly.

"I still don't see it." Kairi stated.

"Ugh… it's obvious that Cloud here is related to Sora and Roxas by blood." Riku told Kairi.

"Cloud's our older brother. He's a couple years younger then Terra." Sora replied smiling.

"Also if you're wondering Locke is Terra's fiancé." Roxas replied as an after thought.

"Fiancé? So you and Terra are engaged then?" Setzer asked with a smile.

"Yes sir." Locke replied.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we must be getting back to work." Cloud stated.

"Oh yes of course. Sorry to keep you." Diz replied.

**\\//Leon\\//**

Leon watched as Cloud and Locke talked with Diz not taking in the conversation at all. His eyes stayed on Cloud as he took in his features. Cloud had blonde spiky hair and stunning cerulean blue eyes. Cloud wore a white chef's uniform and even with the uniform Leon could see that Cloud was pretty muscular.

'He seems perfect.' Leon thought.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we must be getting back to work." Cloud stated gaining Leon's attention.

"Oh yes of course. Sorry to keep you." Diz replied.

Leon watched as Cloud turned and left the table heading back to the kitchen. Leon's eyes trailed downwards as he watched Cloud walk away. He kept watching Him until he felt a slight nudge in the ribs. Leon turned to look at Axel, who gave him a knowing look, and Riku, who had an amused look on his face.

"Say a word and you'll regret it." Leon stated.

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku chuckled softly as Sora walked back over with Roxas. Sora handed Diz the bill while Roxas and him gathered the remaining dishes.

"Excuse me, Sora?" asked Diz before Sora walked away.

"Yes sir?" Sora asked confused.

"Do we need to pay now or can we sign it to the tab for later?" asked Diz.

"You can pay now if you wish, but yes you have the option to sign it to a tab that can be paid anytime." Sora stated.

"Alright I'll sign it and give it back to you when you come back." Diz stated grabbing the pen.

Sora nodded and walked into the kitchen, and came back out followed by Roxas shortly after. Sora took the bill, and signed his name on it underneath Diz's signature in the put on tab area. Riku stood up when everyone else stood up, they followed Sora and Roxas over to where Aerith stood at the podium for the head waitress.

"Here Aerith." Sora said as he handed her the bill.

"Too the tab, I assume." Aerith stated as she took it.

"Yep." Stated Roxas boredly.

"So you two and Namine are going out to town tomorrow?" asked Aerith as she typed the info in.

"Yeah." Sora stated.

"Diz may I have your room key?" Aerith asked.

"Of course." Diz stated handing it to her.

"Excuse me Sora?" asked Riku as he stood behind the brunette.

"Yeah?" Sora asked turning around.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" asked Riku as Roxas turned to look at them.

Riku watched as Sora and Roxas talked it over quietly. Roxas shrugged and nodded causing Sora to smile stunningly.

"Yeah its fine we're hanging out in a town near by tomorrow." Roxas stated.

"We'll give you the grand tour of both Destiny Islands and Twilight Town." Sora stated happily.

**\\//Kairi\\//**

Kairi watched as Riku fawned over that idiotic brunette boy, Sora.

'I understood Axel fawning over the blonde boy, Roxas I think his name was. Riku though was only supposed to fawn over me!' Kairi thought angrily.

Kairi followed after Diz and them once the bill was taken care of. Kairi looked over her shoulder to see Sora watching Riku as we walked away. Kairi shot Sora a glare before turning to face the other way.

'I need to make sure Riku will only be mine. I need to make that idiot look bad in front of Riku but how?' Kairi thought as she followed Xion into their room.

"Hey Kairi." Xion called to her.

"What?" Kairi snapped.

"Which bed do you want?" Xion asked agitated.

"The window one of course!" Kairi snapped as she grabbed her bags and started unpacking.

"Okay… Fine…" Xion mumbled as she unpacked as well.

Kairi finished unpacking and after Xion took her shower Kairi took hers. When Kairi left the bathroom she saw that Xion was fast asleep. Taking this chance Kairi pulled out her laptop and turned the power on. Once the laptop was powered up Kairi went to a search engine and typed in 'Sora Kaze, Destiny Islands.' And hit enter. Instantly several articles came up. Kairi smirked as she opened a few of them.

"Well… Sora lets see what Riku thinks of you after I tell him this." Kairi whispered as she read over the articles anxiously a waiting the next day.

**End chapter 4.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's quiet a long one. I wasn't sure on certain aspects of how things functioned in a hotel so I kind of guessed. I hope I did a better job on some of the things I made mistakes on especially in grammar. **

**Until the next chapter everybody!**

**Preview of chapter five:**

**Kairi finds out a secret about Sora and Roxas's past. Also the complete kaze family story is told as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone its time for another update! Hope I'm not taking too long in updating. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I'll answer any questions that you ask me. Also I'm sorry if there's anything that's unclear at the moment if there is tell me and ill try to explain.**

**There is one Flashback in this chapter. **

**So this chapter includes an explanation on the Kaze family which can get confusing so I made a family tree for you all to see the link is:**

**.**

**I hope the Pics not to confusing I'll try and make the explanation less confusing also.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing owned by Square Enix or Disney.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**\\//Sora\\//**

Sora got up early the next day, and started getting ready for their trip to Twilight Town. After getting everything he needed together, Sora went to Roxas's room, and pounded on his door. Sora heard a thud from inside, and a very angry groan of pain.

"What's the big idea?!" Roxas growled as he yanked the door open.

"Were leaving in a little bit, remember?" Sora asked with a chuckle.

"Huh? What for?" Roxas groggily replied as his anger diminished.

"Were meeting the others in Twilight Town remember?" Sora asked with a sigh.

"Damn I forgot! I'll be out in a few minutes!" Roxas cried slamming the door in Sora's face.

"Okay…. I'll be getting Namine up." Sora called through the door.

Sora waited for a response, but only got a muffled reply. Sora sighed as he slowly climbed up the stairs to the main floor. He stuck his head into the kitchen to see Locke up, and cooking breakfast for the members of the house. Sora entered the kitchen quietly, and attempted to sneak a piece of bacon when Locke wasn't looking.

"Sora, that isn't a wise decision." Locke stated as he grabbed Sora's hand.

"How'd you know I was going to try that?" Sora asked slightly amazed.

"Sora, I've known you for a few years and you have yet to snatch one without me knowing." Locke replied as he turns around.

"Alright, I'll wait till breakfast is done." Sora laughed as Locke released his arm.

"Good now go get Namine up." Locke laughed as he turned back to cooking.

Sora turned and left the kitchen climbing the flight of stairs near by to the top floor. He quietly walked down the hall way, and stopped in front of Namine's door. He knocked softly, but loud enough to be heard on her door. He heard shuffling from inside the room, before the bedroom door slowly opened. Sora smiled at his sister as she opened the door for him.

"Yes?" Namine asked softly.

"Locke's getting breakfast ready for the three of us." Sora replied just as softly.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few. I'm just finishing getting ready." She replied sweetly.

"Alright, I'll see you down there then." Sora replied as he turned away.

"Is Roxas up yet?" Namine asked before Sora got to far away.

"Yeah he's getting ready." Sora said as he turned to look at her.

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs then." Namine replied shutting her door.

Sora descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Locke looked back at him, and gestured toward the cabinets nearby. Sora went over, and took the plates, and other items out. He set the table as he heard the others moving around the house. Locke served the food just as Roxas, and Namine walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Locke!" Roxas called cheerily.

"Good morning Locke. Thank you for cooking breakfast." Namine said as she took a seat.

"Morning you two, and your very welcome Namine." Locke replied with a chuckle.

"Let's eat so we can get going." Sora stated as he sat down.

The three quickly ate the food set out before them, and then they got their things together. They left the house and made their way to the hotel.

Sora looked at his sibling's outfits as they walked. Namine wore a simple white dress that came to just above her knees, while Roxas wore a black shirt underneath a white/grayish jacket and matching pants for the jacket. Sora himself wore a black t-shirt and a black jacket with black pants that had two red pockets on the side.

The three arrived at the hotel to see the night shift getting ready to leave, as members of the morning shift were busy readying for the work day. Sora and his sibling's didn't have to wait long for Riku and the others to show up.

"Hey Blondie." A familiar voice called.

Sora, Roxas, and Namine turned to see Riku and them having arrived. Axel seemed to be the one to have called out. Riku wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a vest. Axel wore a red t-shirt and black slacks. Xion wore a simple blue t-shirt and khaki pants. Kairi's outfit was a pink dress and tennis shoes.

"Morning!" Sora said as the others approached.

"Good morning." Xion smiled.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Blondie?" snapped Roxas to Axel.

"Well I don't want to stop calling you Blondie." Axel chuckled.

"Well please do or else." Roxas growled.

"Um…. shouldn't we be going?" asked Riku as he watched Axel and Roxas.

"Yeah lets!" Sora stated as he turned to leave the hotel.

Everyone followed Sora out and to the ferry. The ride across wasn't log and as soon as they got off Sora started in the direction of the train station.

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku looked around as they made their way to the train station. Destiny Islands sure was a peaceful place. Everyone knew each other and got along in the small town. Riku was surprised that such a place could be so peaceful. Riku also took notice of the scenery of the island it had a marvelous beauty that only an island town could have.

"Sora this place is so beautiful!" Xion called up to Sora.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys enjoy this place." Sora laughed.

"When we get back from Twilight Town we'll show you around the island on the way back to the hotel." Roxas commented as the train station came into view.

"There's more to see?" Kairi asked.

"Mhm! Of course did you think this is all there is too the Islands?" Sora asked as they wait on the station platform.

"Yes! It's supposed to be small that's what I heard!" Kairi snapped.

"Just because somebody says a place is small doesn't mean it's really small." Roxas stated boredly.

Kairi glared at the twins as Namine walked over with the tickets. Not soon after the train pulled into the station. They all piled onto the train and took their seats as the train left the station.

**\\//Sora\\//**

Sora watched as the actors looked at the scenery as they passed by. He felt Namine tap his shoulder and point ahead. Sora looked out the window and ahead to see a tower coming into view.

"Guys you should see the tower coming up." Sora called to the actors.

The actors came over and looked as the tower came into view. The tower was tall and defiantly odd looking and the only thing in the clearing. At the top were windows in the shape of stars and moons.

"What is that place?" Riku asked curiously.

"It's Master Yen Sid's tower." Namine said as everyone looked at it.

"Master Yen Sid?" Axel asked.

"He's supposed to be a very powerful magician, who used to make spells for people in Twilight Town and Destiny Island's when he was younger." Roxas replied.

"When he was younger? Is he not a good magician anymore?" Kairi asked.

"No he's still as powerful as he was then…. He's just older now and hates being bothered by people now." Sora stated as the tower left their view.

The actors moved back to their seats across from Sora and his family. Everyone was quiet for the remainder of the trip. Not soon after the tower they pulled into Twilight Town central station. They all filed off the train and out into the Station Plaza. As soon as they entered the Plaza they heard three voices call out to them.

"ROXAS! SORA! NAMINE!" Three voices called.

They turned to see three people running up to them. The first was a blonde spiky haired boy with a black shirt underneath a beige vest and camoflage pants. The second was a brunette hired girl wearing an orange spaghetti strap and light yellow pants. The last person was a chubby brown haired boy wearing a white shirt underneath a red sweater with designs and blue jeans. Around his head was a white bandana with blue strip across it.

"Hey Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Roxas called as they ran up to them.

"Hi guys." Sora said as he watched Olette and Pence try and catch their breaths.

"Hello… It's good to see you guys." Namine said with a smile.

"You too Namine." Olette replied as she recovered.

"Glad we made it on time. Hayner started to pick a fight with Seifer." Pence stated.

"Hey! He was asking for it!" Hayner cried at Pence.

Sora looked at Riku and the others to see them staring confusedly at the three newcomers.

"So who are they?" Hayner asked indicating the actors.

"Oh these are some of the actors staying at the hotel." Namine replied.

"Hi. I'm Olette." Olette said as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you Olette." Xion said shaking Olette's hand.

"I'm Pence." Pence said as he waved.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel laughed.

"And I'm Hayner!" Hayner said with a smirk.

"I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you." Riku said to Hayner.

"Can we go now? This is so boring!" Kairi snapped.

"That's Kairi." Namine muttered to the other three.

"Yeah we should get going." Roxas said as he turned to Hayner.

"We'll meet up with you guys later at the sand lot." Sora stated while rolling his eyes.

"Right. See you later then!" Hayner said running off with Olette and Pence following.

Sora turned and looked at Kairi a bit upset. Roxas and Namine also turned to her. Namine just shook her head, while Roxas looked at Kairi coolly.

"What?" Kairi snapped.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Roxas asked.

"Were here for a tour not to hang out with you're your little friends." Kairi stated.

"Those little friends of ours happen to be the reason we were coming to Twilight Town today. Also we were kind enough to invite you along." Roxas stated coldly.

"That is true Kairi." Xion said.

Kairi huffed and watched as Sora and his siblings walked away. Riku and the others following behind.

**\\//Kairi\\//**

Kairi watched as Sora talked to Riku about the different places in Twilight Town. Namine and Xion got along real well as did Roxas and Axel. Kairi glared at the back of Sora's head as he continued to talk with Riku. Kairi ran over to Riku and latched onto his arm surprising him and Sora.

"Riku! Isn't this place just splendid?" Kairi gushed.

"Yes… it is…" Riku muttered confused.

"Why don't we go to the shopping district?" Kairi asked excitedly.

"I can show you the shopping district if you all want to look around." Sora stated smiling.

"If it's not too much trouble Sora." Riku said as he smiled back.

Kairi glared at Sora who just looked confusedly back. Sora turned and led the way to the shopping district. When they arrived at the shopping district Kairi huffed because it was so small.

"This is it?" Kairi asked stated rudely.

"Yes… It is." Roxas muttered.

"We lets show you around all the stores. The mall has some interesting things." Namine said as she, Sora, and Roxas started down the walkway.

"Are Sora and Roxas allowed?" Kairi asked.

"I'd hope so." Sora laughed.

"Yeah. Why would you think we're not allowed?" asked Roxas confused.

"I didn't know shoplifters were allowed into the mall." Kairi stated smugly.

Sora and Roxas froze as Kairi said that. Namine turned to look at Kairi shocked while the others stood there dumbfounded.

"Sora and Roxas shoplifted?" Asked Xion surprised.

"That doesn't seem like them…" Axel muttered.

"Kairi how do you know this?" Riku asked seriously.

"I found an article on it last night." Kairi said as she turned to Riku.

"You sure it wasn't a fake article?" Asked Riku.

"Yes I'm sure. You don't believe me?" Asked Kairi surprised.

"It just doesn't seem like them!" Riku snapped.

Kairi was about to retort when Sora and Roxas turned to them.

"It's true…." Sora muttered.

"WHAT?" cried Riku, Axel, and Xion.

"The article is true. But we never shoplifted." Roxas stated.

"WHAT? But it said you did!" Kairi snapped.

"Yes but if you read more, you would've known we were framed." Sora stated.

"Framed?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah… We were invited by our friends to go to the mall… and well…. They…" Roxas started.

**\\//Flashback\\//**

Sora and Roxas arrived at the mall seeing the three friends they were meeting up with waiting for them. The first was a blonde man though it was covered by a black hat and he wore a blue vest underneath a sleeveless white jacket and dark reddish purple pants and black boots. The other was a girl with short silver hair and wearing a blue vest shirt and yellow pants. The last member was another guy with black hair wearing reddish orange tank top and black sports pants.

"Hey Seifer!" Roxas said as they walked up to the three.

"Hey about time you got here." The blonde stated.

"Sorry… Terra gave us some last minute tasks." Sora said with a laugh.

"Come!" the silver haired girl said as Seifer walked off.

"Right… Fuu…." Roxas muttered.

"Seifer doesn't like to be kept waiting ya know?" asked the other guy walking off.

"Think we'll be sane by the time we leave?" asked Sora.

"Probably not. What with dealing with Rai and Fuu." Roxas muttered.

The five spent the day looking around the stores and came into a rather expensive shop. Roxas and Sora were looking at a glass figure they thought Terra might like. Seifer walked over to them and smirked.

"You going to buy that?" Seifer asked.

"We want to but it's far too expensive." Sora sighed.

"Why not just do the discount?" Seifer asked.

"Discount?" Roxas asked confused.

"The five finger discount ya know." Rai stated as he and Fuu walked over.

"You mean shoplift?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yeah." Fuu stated.

"You're nuts!" Roxas stated.

"Watch it chicken-wuss." Seifer snapped.

"Were not doing it. Come on Sora lets go." Roxas stated.

The two turned to leave when Rai grabbed Sora's book bag and yanked him back.

"Wah!" Sora cried.

"Look…you leave now and you'll regret it." Seifer said walkover, and stepping in front of Sora and stared at Roxas.

"Like we care." Roxas snapped.

Seifer looked over his shoulder at Fuu and Rai. He smirked as Rai let go of Sora and then looked back at Roxas.

"Fine. We'll let you off for now." Seifer stated still smirking.

"Go!" Fuu ordered.

"Fine we're going." Roxas snapped dragging Sora after him.

Roxas and Sora headed out of the store. Roxas had no trouble getting past the store's security check but as soon as Sora walked through the alarms went off. It startled both of the twins as a store employee grabbed hold of Sora and another grabbed hold of Roxas. The mall security arrived soon and started pulling the two away. Roxas turned to look back at Seifer and his friends. Seifer stood there smirking after him and Sora.

Roxas and Sora sat in the interrogation room of mall security waiting for Terra to arrive. Sora looked miserable while Roxas was downright pissed. They both looked up as they heard footsteps approach the door. The guard came in followed by Terra and Cloud.

"What happened?" Terra asked as she walked over to them.

"We didn't steal anything! Honest!" Sora stated automatically.

"Then why did you have an unpaid object in your bag Sora?" asked Cloud seriously.

"He didn't take it. I was with him the whole time." Roxas stated.

"Well now that your guardians are here why don't you explain it too us." The guard stated.

"We were looking at something we thought Terra would like… but it was too expensive." Sora started.

"We were going to get it when we had enough money… but Seifer had another option." Roxas stated.

"What was Seifer's option?" the guard asked.

"Well he came over and told us to do a five finger discount." Sora answered.

"Did you? Asked Cloud.

"No… we told him he was nuts and we turned to leave." Roxas said

"We didn't take the figurine at all…. As we were leaving Rai grabbed my backpack." Sora stated.

"What happened then?" asked the guard.

"Well Seifer stepped in front of Sora blocking my view of him." Roxas continued.

"Rai still held onto my bag. And Seifer turned and looked at us and smirked as Rai let me go." Sora stated.

"Then we left the store." Roxas ended.

Everyone in the room was quiet as they waited for the guard's decision.

"One of the employees did say they saw you with three other people." The guard stated.

"So?" asked Terra nervously.

"The story does add up to what the employees saw and they did say they saw a silver haired girl open Sora's bag and then close it a while later as if she put something in the bag." The guard added.

"So they're free to go and innocent?" asked Terra.

"Mhm… sorry to hold you boys but you know regulations." The guard said as they left.

"It's okay." They replied.

**\\//End Flashback\\//**

"And that's what happened." Roxas said finishing the story.

"Well it's good to know the two of you wouldn't do something so bad." Axel laughed.

"Yeah…" Riku stated smiling at Sora.

Sora returned the smile blushing. Kairi glared at him.

"Well. I think it's getting late we should start heading home…" Namine stated.

"Yeah… Namine's right." Sora agreed.

"You guys head back to the station." Roxas said as he started to walk away.

"Where you going?" called Axel.

"I'm going to tell Hayner we are heading back I'll meet you guys at the station!" Roxas called back.

"Better hurry!" Sora yelled as Roxas ran off.

They headed for the train station and home.

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku walked next to Sora as they got off the ferry. They all headed back to the hotel and as they arrived Sora stopped as did Roxas and Namine.

"We'll show you the rest of the island tomorrow okay?" asked Sora.

"Yeah that'll be fine." Riku replied happily.

"Night Blondie." Axel said winking at Roxas.

"Night maniac." Roxas said as he smiled back a blush appearing on his face faintly.

"Nice talking Namine." Xion said.

"Yeah same to you." Namine smiled.

"Good night!" Kairi snapped as she headed inside.

Axel and Xion followed Kairi inside leaving Riku outside. Roxas pulled Namine away with a knowing look to Sora and she followed smiling. Riku and Sora were the last two standing there.

"Hey mind if I ask you a question?" asked Riku sitting down with Sora.

"Shoot." Sora said.

"Well… you don't seem to be like Terra or Namine at all. I can see the resemblance between you and your brothers. Terra and you share eye color but I can't see any resemblance besides that." Riku stated.

"Was that supposed to be a question?" asked Sora laughing.

"I guess the question is Are you guys really related?" asked Riku.

"Well I'm related to Cloud and Roxas through blood. Terra's my half-sister, while Namine is my step-sister." Sora stated.

"What?" Riku asked confused.

"Terra's parents got a divorce a few years after she was born. Her dad married my mom and a year later cloud was born. Terra's mom married a man named Luxord a few years after the divorce and a few years later had Namine." Sora stated.

"Mhm… how did you all meet?" asked Riku interested.

"I lost my mother in a fire and Luxord left Terra's mom and Namine. Dad and Terra's mom met again and remarried." Sora stated.

"What happened after that?" asked Riku.

"Well they opened Destiny Hotel and lived happily till they both passed away." Sora answered.

"How did they die?" asked Riku sadly.

"Terra's mom caught a disease and passed away and dad went out on a boat during a storm and drowned." Sora said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Riku said.

"It's okay. Well I gotta get home. Night." Sora said smiling.

"Night Sora sleep tight." Riku replied as he headed inside.

**\\//End Chapter 5\\//**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one yet I think. I hope it didn't drone on. **

**Questions and Answers:**

**Nekotsubasa: To answer what you stated in your review. No she is not she is just a pampered little princess in this. So you know Kairi is not always like this in my stories it depends on the plot I do like her. Hopefully she'll get better. **

**Again any questions please ask and I'll do my best to answer. Now if you want to see the Kaze family tree the link is at the top of the chapter. Well till the next chapter then. I really do hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all thanks for your reviews! I'm happy you all like the story so far!**

**Now on the note of the ****Kaze Family Tree**** I mentioned last chapter the link didn't show up when I posted the chapter so I put the link on my profile. Please take a view if you'd like.**

**\\//Riku\\//**

Riku and the others stood outside the inn waiting for the siblings to appear. They didn't have long to wait, because when Xion turned to look at the path the siblings used the night before, she saw them coming there way.

"Morning!" they said as they neared them.

"Morning." Xion replied with a smile.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but were only available this morning." Axel explained.

"Alright." Namine replied smiling.

"Lead the way." Riku said with a chuckle.

"Right this way then." Roxas said as he turned and walked down the main path.

They all walked down towards the beach. When they arrived they walked further down the beach past the ferry dock. When they reached the next part of the beach the actors saw some tree houses and walkways in the giant trees.

"Wow." Axel muttered astonished.

"Tree houses?" Xion asked confused.

"Before the hotel opened up this used to be a play island for the kids who could row boats across." Roxas started.

"The adults helped build the tree houses so that we could stay the night here if we wanted." Sora stated after Roxas.

"Ah… so you guys are wild then?" Kairi teased.

The twins rolled their eyes. They then headed over to a shack that wasn't to far away from them. Namine followed after them, and when she reached the shack she turned back to the group.

"Come on!" She called as she entered.

Riku and the others walked over to the shack and opened the door. They saw a small room and stairs leading up into the mountain side. Riku and Axel started up the stairs with Xion and Kairi following behind them. Riku pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and they walked out onto the platform.

The area had two coconut trees on either side of the door and a bridge that lead out to a small island with even more trees on it. They walked across the bridge and from the end of the bridge they saw the back of the sibling's heads. Namine and Sora were sitting on a bent tree that curved upward as it got more towards the leaves. They both sat on the tree with their backs to them, and they faintly saw Roxas's blonde spikes sticking up over the tree.

"So what is this place?" Riku asked as he walked over.

"Papou Island." Namine answered as she turned around.

"Papou?" They asked confused.

"The Papou fruit is said to be destiny's fruit. It's also one of the main reasons this island is called Destiny Island." Roxas stated as he came around the tree.

"Destiny's fruit?" Riku asked confused.

"If two people share a Papou fruit then their destinies become intertwined forever." Sora stated.

"Destinies intertwined…." Kairi muttered.

"You guys really believe that stuff?" asked Axel incredulously.

"Yes!" Roxas snapped as he glared at Axel.

Riku noticed Axel freeze at that and his shoulders slumped after hearing Roxas snap at him. Riku shook his head slightly.

"Mom and Dad shared one." Namine commented.

"Yeah and after mom died dad did to…" Sora whispered.

'So they call their step parents mom and dad when their in the others presence." Riku thought.

Sora stood on the tree and pointed to a star shaped object in the tree. They all looked at it confused and the siblings all laughed at them.

"That's a Papou fruit." Sora stated.

"Oh…." They all said.

"Riku! We should totally share one!" Kairi said as she clung onto Riku.

"No thanks Kairi." Riku answered quickly.

"Aww! Come on Riku!" Kairi whined.

"I said no!" Riku snapped.

Riku sighed as Kairi let go of him and walked towards the edge of the little island. He saw her look down and looked at Axel was joking with Xion. He saw him making a pushing gesture and shook his head at Axel when he looked his way. Axel frowned at this but nodded and went to talk to Roxas.

"Hey Sora?" Xion asked from her spot on the edge.

"Hmm?" Sora asked turning to look at her.

"What are they doing?" Xion asked pointing to a group of people on the beach.

Riku and the others walked over to where Xion was at and looked down at the beach. They saw the group setting up something that looked like it would be a stage and a few other things.

"Oh tomorrow there is going to be a beach party." Namine answered.

"Beach party really?" Kairi asked excited.

"Mhm. The party really starts early with some blitzball and a few other games." Roxas explained.

"Blitzball?" Axel asked confused.

"A game played in water. Mostly underwater. Mine and Terra's cousin Tidus is one of Destiny Islands best players." Namine explained.

"Your and Terra's cousin?" Xion asked confused.

"Oh… that's right…" Riku muttered.

"Hmm?" Axel asked confused.

Riku looked to Sora for confirmation and he received a nod. Riku then explained what Sora told him about their family the night before.

"Okay." Xion said with a smile.

"When it gets dark there will be a concert." Namine said excitedly.

"Really?" Axel asked just as excited.

"Mhm. You had to sign up to sing though." Roxas explained.

"I want to sign up!" Kairi stated quickly.

"Sorry. It's filled up." Sora answered just as fast.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"Well there are only a few singers." Namine started.

"Then I can still sign up!" Kairi snapped.

"Well a group of three is singing three songs and then three soloists are singing songs after them." Roxas explained.

"Whatever!" Kairi snapped as she started across the bridge.

Everyone followed her off and back to the hotel. When they arrived back they saw Diz, Vincent, and Setzer waiting outside for the actors.

"There you guys are! It's about time for us to get going!" Setzer exclaimed.

"Sorry. We had a very boring tour!" Kairi explained.

Riku heard Roxas growl at that comment. He sweat dropped as he heard hushed whispering behind him.

"Well we'll see you guys later." Sora said.

"What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Xion asked curiously.

"Were meeting a friend." Roxas answered as they started to walk away.

"Bye!" Namine called.

"See you later!" Axel called back.

Riku and the others started down to the docks so they could return to the main island. Diz ushered them around the island. He pointed out the various places scenes would take place out.

"This is Destiny University. This is where Elizabeth Walker attends school in the movie." Diz explained.

The actors looked around at the beautiful campus. The school building was quiet big and the grounds very spacious. The grounds were set up in a relaxing environment and with beautiful gardens spread all around. The group continued their trip and stopped at several other places.

There was the café that Elizabeth went to regularly; the last place they went to was a huge building. Riku looked up at the sign above the building entrance it read "Shinra Electric and Power Company".

"Shinra?" Axel asked confused.

"It's a big corporation in many towns this is the main building." Diz explained.

"Okay why are we here?" Kairi asked boredly.

"I asked the president if Mr. Walker could be the president of the company." Diz explained.

"Ahh…. Okay." Kairi said.

They stood outside talking about certain aspects when Riku saw two people walk out of the building. The first was a guy with black spiky hair. He wore a blue sweater and blue pants with a belt like thing and he had boots on. On his back was a sword. The other was a girl with red wavy hair that went past her shoulders a bit. She wore a white dress shirt and black pants and a black jacket along with a tie and gloves on her hand and she wore tennis shoes.

"Sucks we can't return home tonight." The girl said.

"Yeah. Nothing we can do though Cissnei." The guy replied put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…. Oh!" Cissnei exclaimed when her eyes met Riku's.

The two of them stopped in front of the small group. Diz walked up too the two newcomers and held his hand out.

"Hello. I'm Diz." He said.

"Hi Zack Fair." The guy said shaking while Diz's hand.

"Cissnei." Cissnei said also shaking Diz's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Do you two work here?" Diz asked.

"Yes sir." Cissnei replied.

"I'm a first class soldier!" Zack said proudly.

"First class soldier?" Xion asked interested.

"Soldier is special fighting force made for the protection of the town and also we do some mercenary jobs. First class just means the best of all members of soldiers." Zack explained.

"What do you do?" Xion asked Cissnei.

"She's a Turk." Vincent answered before Cissnei could.

"How do you know that Vincent?" Setzer asked.

Riku watched as Cissnei turned to look at Vincent. He watched her study him carefully before she smiled brightly.

"Vincent? Vincent Valentine?" Cissnei asked excitedly.

"Yes." Vincent answered.

"You grew your hair out!" Cissnei exclaimed.

"Huh?" Riku, Axel, Kairi, Xion, and Setzer exclaimed together.

"I used to be a Turk before I was an agent. I left shortly after Cissnei joined." Vincent answered.

"What is a Turk?" Axel asked interested.

"Turk's are a special group in Shinra. The best of the best literally. There chosen for only the toughest jobs. They are also the president's body guards." Vincent Explained.

"Yep! I'm the fifth Turk." Cissnei answered.

"Fifth? What happened to the rest?" Vincent asked confused.

"Oh… well I don't know sorry." Cissnei stated sincerely.

They all stood there for a few minutes the atmosphere becoming very uneasy. Cissnei shifted underneath Vincent's gaze while Zack immersed himself in a conversation with Axel. Riku joined in the conversation and they all talked for a few before two cell phones went off. Cissnei and Zack pulled their phones out.

"Hello?" They answered at the same time.

"Yeah be there in a bit Angeal." Zack answered.

"Sorry got caught up in something I'm returning now Tseng." Cissnei answered into her phone.

"Bye." They answered at same time.

"Sorry Vincent I have to return to work. I'll let Tseng know I saw you if you want." Cissnei said to Vincent.

"Do what you want." Vincent replied.

"Bye nice meeting you all." Zack said as he and Cissnei turned to leave.

"Bye!" they all called after.

"Wow! So that's what members of Soldier and Turks are like!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Obviously there not all nice like that." Vincent stated.

"Whatever." Kairi snapped.

Riku and the others all sighed at Kairi's attitude.

"Well let's return to the hotel everyone." Diz said.

"Yes sir." They all answered.

They all headed back to the hotel. When they arrived they all went straight to bed.

**\\//Sora\\//**

Sora packed up his bag and started to head out the door with Roxas when a female voice called out to them.

"Thanks for being able to make it to rehearsal." The voice said.

"No problem Ariel. We'll see you at the beach party tomorrow." Sora answered.

"Right." Ariel replied.

"Ariel you nervous for the concert?" Roxas asked.

"Not really I enjoy singing. Are you two ready?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah we've rehearsed the songs over and over." Sora stated.

"We'll do our best." Roxas replied.

"Okay night." Ariel said as the twins left.

**\\//End Chapter\\//**

**Please review! So Cissnei and Zack have been introduced finally! Next chapter will be the beach party. **

**So anyone figure out who the singers are?**

**Questions & Comments:**

**Nekotsubasa: Yes Seifer is a jerk. Roxas just said they had to leave to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. No Namion. Namine will be with Hayner. Xion I have yet to decide who she will be with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney.**

**Let's begin!**

**\\//Namine\\//**

Namine walked downstairs to the basement and knocked on the door of Sora's room. She heard a muffled reply from inside and moved to Roxas's door. She knocked on it and heard a crash and stuff fall over and a curse from inside. She moved to Cloud's room and just as she went to knock Cloud opened the door.

"Morning Namine." He said with a small smile.

"Morning Cloud!" Namine replied back smiling.

"So you kids are heading to the beach party right after breakfast?" Cloud asked as they headed upstairs.

"Mhm. You and the others are coming right?" Namine asked unsurely.

"Of course. We'll be there later today. We have some work to do first." Cloud answered.

The two sat down at the kitchen table as they heard footsteps were on the stairs leading upstairs and downstairs. Sora and Roxas entered the kitchen a few minutes after them. Zidane and Tidus entered also. Garnet and Yuna helped set the table then everyone sat down and began to eat. Locke and Terra were the first to finish and headed out of the kitchen. When everyone was done the twins and Namine washed the dishes and then headed out of the house.

They ran up to the hotel and saw that the actors were already there waiting for them. They stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Morning guys!" Xion greeted.

"Morning!" They replied.

**\\//Sora\\//**

"Ready to go?" Sora asked them.

"Yep. Let's go." Riku replied smiling at Sora.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed.

They all started to the beach. Sora looked at the actors and saw they were all wearing swim wear. Riku wore a dark blue swimsuit and a white t-shirt. Axel wore a black swimsuit with fire designs and a black t-shirt while Xion wore a white shirt over blue shorts which covered her swimsuit. Kairi on the other hand wore a pink bathing suit underneath a tube top and purple tie on skirt. Leon wore a gray swimsuit and a gray tank top. Sora heard a voice yell out for them to wait. They all turned around to see Tidus running after them.

"TIDUS!" Sora called as he came to a halt in front of them.

"What's the hurry?" Namine asked confused.

"I totally forgot about the blitzball game!" Tidus cried.

"Were you supposed to be there early?" Sora asked.

"Yes! I'm one of the team captains lets go!" Tidus shouted.

Sora watched as Tidus grabbed onto Namine's arm and started running down the road. Roxas and Sora ran after them with the actors following closed behind. They arrived at the beach out of breath. Namine sat on the dock near the entrance to the beach she looked slightly out of breath. Sora looked further down the beach and saw Tidus talking to some people and his best friend Wakka next to him.

"You okay?" Roxas asked Namine as they walked over to her.

"Yes." Namine replied.

"Come on. Let's go get a seat before the game begins." Sora said helping Namine up.

"Right!" Namine said excitedly.

They all headed to the beach and plopped down on the sand as the teams got ready to play. The actors went around to the various stands and games. Sora laid back on the beach along with Namine and Roxas. He started to doze off with the noise of the festivities all around them. When he heard a high pitched voice call out to them. He sat back up and looked across the beach to see a girl with brown hair that burled up at the sides like two pigtails. She wore a yellow outfit and she was running towards them.

"Hi Selphie!" Namine greeted as she came over.

"Hi guys! Isn't this a great turn out? I'm just having a blast!" She said quickly.

"Ha yeah it's a great turn out!" Roxas laughed.

"You seem in a hurry!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah I just saw you three sitting here decided to say hi! I'm going to go look around again!" She said running off.

"Hyper as usual." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Yep." Sora agreed as he laid down again.

The laid around in the sand for a while until they finally went around the festival. They decided to split ways. Sora was walking among the different booths when he noticed Xion and Kairi looking at a booth. He walked over to them and saw star shaped charm necklaces.

"Those are Papou Charms." Sora said startling them both.

"Sora! Don't do that!" Xion laughed.

"How rude." Kairi huffed.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked back at the charms.

"My sister bought some for her, Terra, and Ven." Xion stated.

"Really? Did she tell you the meaning?" Sora asked.

"No…." Xion said.

"What do they mean?" Kairi asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"If the charms are made from Papou Fruit skin then no matter how far apart you are you'll return someday." Sora answered.

"You guys sure do believe in destiny." Xion stated.

"Amazing." Kairi whispered going off into her own little world of Riku dreaming.

"Well that's how the island got the name." Sora chuckled.

Sora continued talking to Xion pointing out different objects in the booth and if they had any meaning. They heard a speaker announce the Blitzball tournament would start soon. Sora said good bye to the girls and took off back towards the area the game would take place. The arena was set up when he arrived so he went off to find Roxas and Namine.

After a few minutes the stands were filled with tons of people from destiny islands and twilight town. The actors sat a bit of a ways away from the siblings.

"Hello everybody! It's a beautiful day for some Blitzball." The announcer stated.

"YEAH!" The crowd cried.

"I hope to see some great team's today." The announcer continued.

"I hope Tidus does well!" Namine said over the crowd.

"Yeah!" Sora replied.

"Well let's see what teams we have here today." The announcer started.

"Wonder who will be here." Roxas said curiously.

"The Neverland Lost Boys, The Pride Land Lions, The Wonderland Thorns, The Olympus Knights, The Deep Jungle Apes, The Halloween Town Spooks, The Port Royal Pirates." The announcer continued.

"YEAH!" The crowd yelled in excitement.

"And last but not least our very own…. DESTINY ISLAND SAVIORS!" the announcer shouted.

"GO SAVIORS!" most the crowd cried in excitement.

Sora looked between Roxas and Namine and they nodded. Roxas turned to look at Hayner, Pence and Olette as Namine nodded to Selphie.

"TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS!" Sora, Roxas, Hayner and Pence called together.

"WAKKA! WAKKA! WAKKA! WAKKA!" Namine, Olette, and Selphie called right after.

This got the crowds going as they cheered the names of Saviors star players. The crowd kept getting more excited as it grew close to the first game.

"Time for the first match. The two teams are the Lions and the Apes!" The announcer called.

They watched as the teams came out and the match started. Everyone cheered. The matches continued for several hours as it came to the final match.

"Time for the final match. The teams are the Destiny Island Saviors and the Olympus Knights." The announcer called.

"GO SAVIORS!" Most of the crowd yelled.

"GO KNIGHTS!" The rest of the crowd yelled.

Sora watched as Tidus and Wakka dove into the sphere pool. Tidus waved over at them as he moved into place. It grew very quiet as everyone waited for the match to begin. The countdown started and when it reached zero the ball was spun up into the water above the players. Wakka launched forward.

"Go Wakka! Go Tidus!" Sora cheered with the crowd.

The announcer kept announcing as the game continued. The Pirates kept the school even but when two of them blocked Tidus near the goal Tidus kicked the ball at the two of them and as the ball rebounded up after hitting the second guy swam up and did a kick into the goal.

"Did you see that folks! Tidus performed the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III!" The announcer cried.

"TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS!" The crowd cried in excitement.

"Wow perfect." Roxas said.

"Haha he did it!" Namine laughed.

"GO TIDUS!" Sora called.

The game soon turned in favor to the Saviors and ended a few minutes later. The score was eight for the Saviors and three for the Pirates. The announcer presented the trophy to Wakka and as soon as he took it the crowd roared with excitement.

"SAVIORS! SAVIORS! SAVIORS!" The crowd yelled.

The stadium started to empty and as soon as they got out they ran over to where the Saviors rest area was. They saw a crowd forming as the Saviors excited the area. They stood back as Tidus and Yuna finally broke through the group.

"Hey guys!" Tidus called walking over.

"Hey congratulations!" Namine said.

"Thanks Namine." Tidus said giving her a hug.

"You guys should get going right?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah we'll see you later!" Roxas said as they ran off.

They ran towards a tent that was set off not to far away. They stopped at the entrance and turned to Namine.

"Good luck you two." She said giving them each a hug.

"Thanks Namine." They replied.

"I'm going to find Terra." She told them.

"Okay be careful!" They called as she ran off.

The twins entered the tent to see Ariel sitting in front of the mirror. She put the hair brush down as she turned to them. She smiled as they both sat down on the couch. Sora looked at the sheet music that sat on the table and read it again.

**\\//End chapter\\//**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the concert. **

**Comments and questions:**

**Elemental: thanks for reviewing I am going to get back to the acting and stuff the chapter after the beach party is finished. No more extra characters only ones left to be known are turks, rufus, and angeal and genesis. But that's all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had lost of inspiration for a few. Anyways I hope you'll like this chapter. **

**Two characters will be getting together in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~The Concert~**

The beach was packed with the citizens of Destiny Islands and the actors. Riku watched as Terra walked onto the stage. Her green hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She wore a Red t-shirt and a short pink skirt.

"Hello everyone!" Terra said through the microphone.

"Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed the festivities earlier and the blitzball tournament." Terra said as it quieted.

"Okay so now it's time for the final event. I hope you all enjoy the singers we have for you today." Terra continued.

"First up is '_Swim This Way_'" Terra said as she moved off the stage.

Riku watched as a young girl with Red hair walked on stage. She wore a purple tank top and a green tie on skirt. She took her place at the front microphone as Sora and Roxas both walked on and took places at the two slightly behind her. Roxas wore a White t-shirt and black jeans. Sora wore a simple Blue t-shirt and dark blue worn jeans to complete his outfit.

"_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't be shy  
Let the music inside  
And dance, dance, dance!_

_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin_"

Riku watched as Sora moved with the music and he felt a weird feeling when he saw him dance with the red haired girl.

"_See the sign?  
Can you you reach it in time  
And tap, tap, tap? _

_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_It's all the same  
If you've got steady aim  
Just zap, zap, zap!_"

Sora was smiling as he sang. Riku couldn't resist a smile as he watched the performance. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sora for some reason.

"_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Just a touch  
'Cause it won't take too much  
To pop, pop, pop! _

_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Count him in  
So he'll know to begin  
To drum, drum, drum!_"

Riku felt Axel nudge him in the side. He looked at Axel who gave him a knowing look.

"_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't dilly-dally  
It's your big finale  
Sha-la-la! _

_Swim this way  
We'll dance and we'll play, now  
It's very easy, come on in  
Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Swim along  
Just join in the song  
A musical for everyone  
To have a lot of finny fun_"

Everyone clapped as the song came to an end. The red haired girl bowed as Sora and Roxas walked off stage.

"Hi everyone. For those who don't know I'm Ariel and I hope you're having fun." The girl said.

"Next up I'll be singing '_Part of Your World_'" Ariel said as the music began again.

Riku wished that he could see Sora dancing again. Riku shook his head as he caught his line of thought.

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything? _

_Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
"Sure, she's got everything" _

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
"You want thingamabobs?"  
"I got twenty"  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more _

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
"Whad'ya call 'em?" Oh - feet _

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_"

Riku clapped with the rest as Ariel once again bowed. The song was a good one and kind of funny.

"Alright now We're going to sing '_Under the Sea_'" Ariel stated

Riku watched as Sora and Roxas moved their microphones forward.

"_The sea weed is always greener_  
_In somebody else's lake_" Sora Sang.

"_You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake.  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor.  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for.  
Under the sea  
Under the sea_" Roxas followed.

"_Darling, it's better  
Down where it's wetter, take it from me._" Sora followed.

"_Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away.  
While we devoting full time in floating  
Under the sea.  
Under the sea._" Roxas followed.

"_Under the sea_" The chorus sang.

Riku looked at the chorus and saw it was Terra, Yuna, and Garnet singing.

"_Under the sea_" Roxas copied.

"_Since life is sweet here  
we've got the beat here,  
Naturally._" Roxas continued.

"_Naturally ii ii ii_" The chorus sang.

"_Even the sturgeon and the ray_," Sora followed.  
"_They get the urge and start to play_." Ariel started.

"_We've got the spirit  
You've got to hear it  
Under the sea._" Roxas added.

"_Under the Sea_" All three sang.

"_Under the Sea_" Sang the Chorus.

"_Under the Sea_" All three sang.

"_Under the Sea_" Sang the Chorus.

"_When the sardine Begin the beguine_ _It's music to me._" Ariel Sang.  
"_Music to me ii ii ii_" The chorus sang.

"_What do they got a lot of sand?  
We got a hot crustacean band_." Roxas joined in.

"_Each little clam here  
Knows how to jam here_" Ariel added.

"_Under the sea_." Roxas added

"_Each little slug here  
Cutting a rug here  
Under the sea_." Sora and Ariel sang as the kind of twirled in a little dance together.

"_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here_" Roxas sang.  
"_That's why it's hotter_...." Sora added.  
"_Under the water..._" Ariel joined.

"_Yeah we in luck here  
Down in the muck here_" Roxas added.  
"_Under the sea_!" All three finished.

Sora and Roxas both moved to the side and had their arms spread pointing at Ariel in the middle looking out at the crowd.

Riku clapped for Sora and the others as They took a bow. Sora and Roxas moved the microphones out of the way as Ariel left the stage. Roxas followed after her while Sora moved to the main Microphone.

"Is Sora going to sing by himself?" Riku heard Axel ask.

"I guess so." Leon answered.

"Hmph… he probably sucks." Kairi added.

"I don't think so." Riku muttered.

"The next song is '_Fireflies_' I'll be singing it solo." Sora said.

The audience clapped for him. Riku smiled and clapped as well as Kairi huffed.

"_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare" Sora started.

Riku watched captivated by both Sora and the song.

"_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance" Sora continued.

Riku watched as he started to get into the song. Sora started to move to the beat and he started to look less nervous. Riku couldn't tear his eyes away from Sora.

"_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep" Sora sang out with a huge smile.

Riku tore his eyes away for a second to see almost everyone captivated by the song.

"_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_" Sora sang with Roxas singing in the background.

Axel nudged Riku and gave him a knowing look.

"_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar" Sora continued.

Riku was speechless and captivated. He felt it was just him and Sora as their eyes met.

"_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep" Sora continued as he stared into Riku's eyes.

Riku stared back captivated starting to see Sora differently.

"_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_" Sora finished.

Riku just stared at Sora as he bowed and as Roxas and Ariel moved back onto the stage. The chorus joined them as well. This time in the Chorus was not just Terra, Yuna, and garnet but Zidane joined and so did Namine.

"_Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings  
Land and sea have come together  
Joined in peace and harmony  
Fairytales and miracles  
Are what we're singing of  
Our dear princess Ariel  
Truly fell in love  
With a prince, a human prince  
Who lived so far above_" Yuna and Garnet sang.

"_Wishes really can come true  
If you want them to  
And this happiness inside  
I owe to every one of you_" Ariel sang.

"_How about an introduction  
To these lovely friends of yours?_" Yuna and Garnet sang.

"_Come take a bow  
Roxas, Zidane and Sora!_" Ariel sang.

"_Congratulations, dear princess, to you_" Roxas sang.

"_You found your first love, and he found you too_" Zidane added.

"_We were glad to help you out  
And very proud, it's true_" Sora added.

"_Seeing how we made you grin  
Just makes us want to twirl a fin_" The three sang together.

"_Wishes really can come true  
If you want them to  
And this happiness inside  
I owe to every one of you_" Ariel sang.

"_Be so kind and introduce  
The King and these, his loyal friends_" Yuna and Garnet sang.

"_Please say hello  
Locke, Namine, Terra_" Ariel sang.

"_Ariel, I'm so very happy for you_" Locke sang.

"_Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few_" Namine Sang.

"_We were glad to help  
And very proud, it's true_" Terra added.

"_Seeing how we made you grin  
Just makes us want to twirl a fin_" The three sang together.

"_Any other friends of yours  
That might be waiting in the wings?_" Yuna and Garnet sang.

"_Come say hello  
All my friends from every corner of the world_" Ariel sang out.

Riku watched as all the singers moved to one of the three microphones at the front.

"_A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings  
Land and sea have come together  
Joined in peace and harmony  
Fairytales and miracles  
Are what we're singing of  
Our dear princess Ariel  
Prince Eric from above_

_A happy end, forever after  
Full of joy and love_" Everyone on stage sang.

As the music ended they all bowed.

**-Axel-**

Axel watched as Everyone moved off stage besides Roxas. He stood in the middle of the stage at the first microphone. The crowd quieted down for him.

"The last song of the night is '_Right Where You Want Me_'" Roxas said.

Axel watched as Roxas waited for the music to start and as it did he started to sing.

"_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._" Roxas sang out.

His singing voice surprised Axel greatly. Axel continued to watch as Roxas began swaying to the music.

"_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._" Roxas continued.

Axel just stared and couldn't move. He felt that if he did this would all just be a dream.

"_Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything_" Roxas added.

"_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._" Roxas continued to sing completely oblivious to the crowd watching now.

Axel watched and he could only think of one thing at that moment.

'Roxas… You have me right where you want me.' Axel thought.

"_Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill._

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything" Roxas continued.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and smirked slightly and winked, before closing his eyes and singing again.

"_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._" Roxas finished.

The crowd applauded as Terra walked back out after Roxas exited the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the performance." Terra said.

"We hope to see you all again next year!" Terra added before walking off stage.

"Hey I'm going to go find Roxas." Axel said jumping up.

Axel ran off before the others could say anything. He saw Roxas leaving a tent with Sora and Ariel. All three were laughing about something.

"Roxas!" Axel called.

Roxas looked at him and walked over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Axel stated seriously.

"Okay whats up?" Roxas asked confused.

"Not here." Axel said as he started off across the beach.

They walked up till they were on a wooden platform that overlooked the beach. Axel watched as Roxas leaned against the railing facing him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I don't know how to say it but…." Axel started.

"But what?" Roxas asked.

Axel just stared at Roxas. He couldn't find a way to tell Roxas what he needed to say. Axel took a deep sigh then walked up to Roxas. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas's just as the fireworks went off.

Axel was about to pull away when he didn't feel Roxas respond, then Roxas started to kiss him back. Axel lifted Roxas onto the railing as Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The fireworks exploded in the air around them as they pulled apart. Their faces illuminated by the fireworks.

"I love you Roxas." Axel stated.

"I love you too Axel." Roxas answered.

The two kissed once again and then watched the fireworks show. After a few minutes they started back to the hotel. Axel walked Roxas all the way to his house. When they reached the house Roxas turned to say good night, but was silenced by another kiss.

"Good night Roxas." Axel said as he pulled away.

"Night Axel." Roxas said before walking inside.

Axel started back to the hotel and immediately went to his hotel room. He saw that Riku was still up and he seemed to be in a daze.

"Hey." Axel said as he knock Riku in the back of the head.

"Oh hey…" Riku mumbled as he snapped out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" Axel asked.

"The concert. The music was good." Riku stated.

"You weren't thinking about the concert." Axel suddenly stated.

"What?" Riku asked confused.

"You were thinking about Sora." Axel stated.

"I was not." Riku snapped.

"I saw how you were staring at him Riku! You like him!" Axel accused.

"I do not." Riku snapped again.

"You're in denial Riku. You like him admit it." Axel stated.

"No I'm not. Now I'm going to bed." Riku snapped as he got into bed.

"Keep telling yourself that Riku." Axel chuckled.

"Good night." Riku growled as he turned his light off.

"Night." Axel said.

Axel stared out the window and smiled as he thought of what happened only a little while ago.

"Night Roxas…." He whispered as he fell asleep.

**-Riku-**

Riku listened as Axel fell asleep. He turned over and stared at the ceiling. His mind jumbled with thoughts. Thoughts and feelings about a certain person.

'Why is he the only thing I can think about.' Riku thought.

He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Sora…." He whispered as he drifted to sleep.

**~End chapter 8~**

**A few things about the songs:**

**Swim This Way – KH2**

**Part of Your World – The little Mermaid (and KH2)**

**Under the Sea – The Little Mermaid (and KH2)**

**A New Day is Dawning – KH2**

**Fireflies – Owl City**

**Right Where You Want Me – Jesse McCartney**

**In A New Day is Dawning I changed a few words. Where Ariel sings "**_**Roxas, Zidane, Sora.**_**" The actual line she sings is "**_**Donal, Goofy, Sora.**_**"**

**Also in A New Day is Dawning Where she sings "**_**Locke, Namine, Terra**_**" The actual line is "**_**Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder**_**".**

**So there are the changes I made. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It's my longest one so far! **

**Alright time for the Reviewers corner!**

**Nekotsubasa: Don't worry the Yaoi is coming! In fact I had some in this chapter!**

**IceShadow27: Sorry Kairi is being so mean. I wanted a good antagonist. I'm hoping she'll change later in the story. **

**Flames04: Chapter 7 was originally supposed to be a part of this chapter. But I thought it'd make the chapter too long so I split it in half. The point of the beach party is that Riku starts to have feelings for Sora and Axel and Roxas end up together. Sorry if it seems irrelevant. I will be getting back on track soon.**

**Oh for those wondering I wanted to do a summer festival right before school started for Sora and them. That way the movie could start at the beginning of the school year with Kairi in the college. So I though a summer festival would be fun before starting all the acting. Acting starts in chapter 9!**

**Ahh so anyways the fun will continue as well as the movie in the next chapters. Also be ready for some good Yaoi scenes (between who is a secret its not Riku and Sora just yet).**

**Please Review and stay tuned for chapter 9. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. So anyways here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or some of the final fantasy characters used in this story.**

**~First Day of Filming~**

Riku stood on the set of the movie watching the groups of people around them. They were starting the filming at Destiny College. Riku read over the lines he had to do, even though he didn't start filming till later in the day when they returned to the hotel. They started at the College because Kairi's character was a college student. They wanted to get some shots of her in normal classes and stuff, the school arranged for them to be able to film during the day.

"So what exactly is Elizabeth majoring in?" Kairi asked as she walked over to them.

"Well she has art for her minor and for her major it is business." Diz answered.

"There's one little problem with that." Kairi said.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh? What is the problem Kairi?" Diz asked confused.

"I can't do anything involved with art." Kairi stated like it was obvious.

"Well we had a back up plan in case you couldn't." Diz stated.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"I talked to the headmaster and he said they had a wonderful artist attending." Diz said.

"So?" Kairi asked still confused.

"They asked the student if we could use her art and she said yes." Diz explained.

"Awesome! When do I meet her?" Kairi asked.

"She is going to be in your art class in the movie so then." Diz replied.

"Alright… so do I have any friends in this movie?" Kairi asked.

"Yes…. Let me see…." Diz replied as he looked at the casting list.

"Belle and Jasmine are your two best friends." Diz stated.

Kairi looked over to the two girls who were finishing getting ready. Belle had her brown hair in a low ponytail and wore a blue dress. Jasmine had her long black hair in a braid and she wore a teal colored spaghetti strap shirt and pants. They both walked over once they were finished.

"It's an honor to work with you two." Kairi said as they walked over.

"Same." Belle said.

"Let's do our best today." Jasmine stated.

"Alright are you three ready to start?" Diz asked.

"I'm ready sir." Belle replied.

"Same." Jasmine agreed.

"Yep!" Kairi said excitedly.

Diz walked over to the camera crew and they started to prepare for filming. Setzer walked to Kairi and explained what she had to do. Belle and Jasmine took their places at the bottom of the school stairs and Kairi walked down the sidewalk some.

"Action." Diz stated.

The camera followed Kairi as she walked down the side walk towards Belle and Jasmine. She waved as the camera turned to the two girls. They waved back as Kairi reached the stairs.

"Morning Elizabeth." Jasmine said with a bright smile.

"Morning Jane, Alexis." Kairi responded.

"Morning. I can't believe it's the first day of college!" Belle stated excitedly.

"Same. I'm kind of nervous." Jasmine replied.

"I can't wait to get to my art class!" Kairi stated excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll do great as usual." Belle replied.

"It's obvious that I'll be the best art student here." Kairi stated.

Riku watched as Setzer shook his head in dismay, as Belle and Jasmine stopped talking.

"Cut!" Diz called.

"What was wrong with that?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi you said 'It's obvious that I'll be the best art student here.'" Diz stated.

"So?" Kairi asked confused.

"The line was 'I hope so.'" Diz corrected.

"Oh… I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking of my next line." Kairi muttered.

"It's alright lets start the meeting scene again at the line 'Same. I'm kind of nervous.'" Diz ordered.

"And Action!" Diz called.

Riku watched as Jasmine immediately picked up her line as son as filming started again.

"Same. I'm kind of nervous." Jasmine said.

"I can't wait to get to my art class!" Kairi stated excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll do great as usual." Belle replied.

"I hope so." Kairi responded.

"Well I must be off to my class now." Jasmine stated as she looked at her watch.

"Alright have fun." Kairi called after as Jasmine ran off.

"I must be going as well." Belle stated.

"Alright I'll see you later then Alexis." Kairi said as they went there separate ways.

"Cut!" Diz called as the three left the stage.

The three girls came back out a few minutes after he called cut. Kairi smiled happily as she sat down.

"Jasmine you need a bit more action when you speak." Diz stated.

"Alright." Jasmine replied.

"Belle I would like you to try and make Alexis look shy even when she's with her friends." Diz said to Belle.

"Yes sir." Belle responded.

"Kairi I would like you to practice your lines more." Diz started.

"I practice as much as them!" Kairi cried.

"Yes but they are also senior actors so they know how to memorize their lines better then you." Diz replied to her out cry.

"We mess up sometimes Kairi too." Jasmine stated.

"Diz is just saying that as a new actress you need to practice more." Belle explained.

"Yes. Also become your character. When you're acting your not Kairi but Elizabeth. Become your character." Diz stated.

"Become Elizabeth?" Kairi asked confused.

"Basically study your character till you know almost everything about her." Jasmine added.

"Know what she'd do by what it says in the script." Belle continued.

"Alright I'll try." Kairi stated.

The camera men started to move into the school. Riku decided to follow. They were going to start shooting the art room scene now. He leaned against the back wall along with Axel and Leon. They watched as Kairi entered and the professor came over.

"Hello. You must be Kairi." The professor said as she smiled.

"Yes I am." Kairi replied.

"I'm Professor Meyers." The professor introduced.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Kairi said as she shook her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Meyers." Diz said as he approached.

"Hello Diz. Anyways I was informed you might need one of my student's works for the movie." Mrs. Meyers stated.

"Yes. Have you picked the student out?" Diz replied.

"Yes I have the perfect student. Now she is a freshman." Mrs. Meyers started.

"A freshman?" Diz asked confused.

"Yes. She got in on a fantastic art scholarship." Mrs. Meyers commented.

"Ahh… okay." Diz replied.

"She should be arriving in a few. I asked her to come in early to meet you. Kairi why don't you pick a seat." Mrs. Meyers added.

"Yes Ma'am." Kairi replied.

Kairi sat at one of the tables that faced Riku so she could be facing him. She smiled over at him and he gave a small smile back. The camera men got everything set up as Diz and Mrs. Meyers talked. They didn't have long to wait till the door opened to the art room opened. Kairi turned and looked to the door and stared as she saw the girl who appeared.

"Ah there you are Namine." Mrs. Meyers greeted.

Riku and the others turned to where Namine stood. Riku, Leon, ad Axel all smiled at her and she smiled back. Diz turned and nodded his head at her.

"Hello Namine." Diz greeted.

"Hello sir." Namine answered.

"Oh? Do you know Namine?" Mrs. Meyers asked.

"Yes we're staying at her family's hotel." Diz answered.

"Ahh… so that means you know Sora and Roxas as well." Mrs. Meyers answered.

"Sora and Roxas? Don't tell me there art students also." Kairi said with a shocked look on her face.

"No. Sora is majoring in Writing and Roxas is majoring in Photography." Mrs. Meyers explained laughing.

"How do you know them then?" Leon asked.

"Their teachers talk highly about them sometimes." Mrs. Meyers explained.

"Sounds like you're giving them a lot of credit." Kairi muttered.

"I just said that I hear good things about them. Every now and then I hear how they didn't do so well also. Just like Namine. Nobody is perfect at anything. They make mistakes like others." Mrs. Meyers explained.

"But they show some promise in the fields there studying." Diz finished for her.

"Yes." Mrs. Meyers laughed.

"Mrs. Meyers where do I sit?" Namine asked.

"Next to Kairi." Mrs. Meyers stated.

The recording went well. Kairi made a few mistakes. Since the recording took place in an actual classroom during class Kairi had to act natural. It took ten reminders till she was natural. The class itself didn't pay much attention to the cameras which surprised everyone.

Riku and the others now sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch. They would be heading back to the hotel later for the final recording of the day. They had a too finish the tour of the school, they figured no more school recordings for the day. Kairi and Namine didn't get along real well in the art class.

Riku had finished his food and was watching the students. Some of the female students kept sneaking looks over at them. Riku was about to turn back to the others when he caught a glimpse of brown spikes. He turned his attention and noticed Sora walking through the cafeteria with Roxas and Namine. They picked a table not far away and began to eat. He saw Roxas look over and smile a little to Axel who sat next to Riku. Riku looked at Axel and saw him smiling back.

Diz soon came over and made them leave the cafeteria for the rest of the tour. The rest of the day went by and the last class they went to had been the journalism room. One of the reporters asked them a few questions. They had their pictures taken as well.

"Alright so is that everything?" Diz asked the student.

"Yep. Thanks for doing the interview." The student replied.

"I can't wait to see how well you write it." Diz replied.

"Thanks. Though it is sad that Sora couldn't do this interview." The student replied.

"Oh? Did Sora want to do the article?" Diz asked confused.

"Yeah. Sadly he is busy on another article, so he couldn't." The student answered.

"What about Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Oh. He has another job doing club pictures." The student answered.

"Oh alright." Axel replied a bit sad.

"Let's go already." Kairi huffed.

They all left and headed back to the hotel. When they arrived they sent Riku and Axel to the room they had set up for their scene. The room had the lights dimmed and was set up to look mysterious. Riku and Axel both changed in all black clothes and tied their hair back into ponytails.

Diz and the camera men came in and made sure everything was ready. Xemnas another actor walked into the room. He was playing the part of Noctis Nox, the boss of the assassins. The boss was to be shrouded in darkness so his face wouldn't be seen but despite that his hair was tied back so as not to catch the light.

"Alright time to start." Diz stated.

"And action." Diz called.

Axel kneeled on the ground in front of Xemnas who sat back in a chair shrouded in darkness.

"The mission was a success sir." Axel stated in a serious voice.

"Good." Xemnas answered.

The door to the room opened. The light fell over Axel's back as Riku walked in and closed the door. He walked over and kneeled next to Axel.

"Lea you are dismissed." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir." Axel replied getting up to leave.

Riku winced slightly when he heard Axel accidentally kick something on his way out. He kept up his act when Diz didn't call cut. He stared up at where Xemnas sat and remained kneeling.

"Kai I have a new mission for you." Xemnas started.

"Yes sir?" Riku asked.

"There is a young girl I would like you to acquire for me." Xemnas stated.

"Acquire sir?" Riku asked confused.

"Yes. She caught my eye. I will not accept failure." Xemnas stated sternly.

"Of course sir. Who is my target?" Riku asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Walker." Xemnas answered.

"I'll start as soon as I leave." Riku stated.

"Good. You're dismissed." Xemnas stated.

Riku stood and turned to leave as he was a few steps away from the door, Xemnas called out.

"Kai." Xemnas called.

"Yes sir?" Riku asked.

"If you fail there will be dire consequences." Xemnas answered.

"…" Riku remained silent at that.

"Do you understand?" Xemnas growled.

"Yes sir. I understand." Riku replied as he walked out.

"Cut." Diz called.

Riku and Axel re-entered the room as the lights were turned back on full. Xemnas walked over and stood next to them.

"You three did wonderful. Have you three been practicing?" Diz asked with a laugh.

"Yeah we have been." Xemnas replied.

"Well you three are dismissed. There is no more recording for the day." Diz stated.

"Yes sir." Axel said excitedly.

"Now remember to rehearse. Also don't goof off to much." Diz stated.

"We won't sir." Xemnas stated as he left.

"Night sir." Riku said as he pulled Axel out of the room.

Riku and Axel headed to their room. Axel jumped in the shower as Riku laid down. When Axel came out Riku got in the shower. He came out with a white towel around his neck and gray sweats on. He got out a shirt and turned to face Axel as he pulled it on. He saw Axel getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I have a date." Axel stated.

"With Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Maybe." Axel stated as he headed out.

"Well see you later." Riku called.

"See ya." Axel called back.

Riku laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling before deciding to go find Xion and some of the others to go to dinner with.

**-+-+-+-+**

Axel and Roxas sat on the beach watching the waves as the sun set. They were sitting on a blanket with a basket of food next to them.

"So you made a picnic basket?" Axel asked jokingly.

"No. Terra found out about the date and made it." Roxas stated.

"Ahh." Axel said.

"I'm happy we can spend time with this." Roxas stated.

"Same." Axel stated.

The two just sat there in each others company. Roxas felt Axel wraps his arms around him and nuzzle his neck. He leaned back into Axel some as Axel kissed his neck. He laughed and tried to push Axel away kiddingly.

"Axel knock it off." Roxas laughed.

"Why? I know you like it." Axel stated.

"Because I told you so." Roxas stated.

"And if I don't?" Axel asked.

"You won't be getting any for a while." Roxas stated.

"Alright." Axel stated as he pulled away.

He kept his arms wrapped around Roxas's waist as they sat there. Roxas leaned back into him. They just sat there enjoying each others company. Axel turned Roxas's head so he could kiss him on the lips. Just as they laid back on the blanket Axel's cell phone went off.

"Ugh." Axel stated as he answered it.

"What!" Axel snapped into it.

"…" Roxas waited for Axel to finish.

"Yeah don't worry I'll head back in a few." Axel said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Diz. He wants me to head back." Axel stated.

"Ha ha." Roxas laughed.

"It's not funny." Axel stated.

"Oh?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yeah it means we have to end our date." Axel sighed.

"Well we can have another date later." Roxas stated as he stood.

Axel stood and helped him pack everything up. He then walked Roxas back to the hotel and turned to him.

"I'll call you later to set up a time and date." Axel stated.

"Of course." Roxas replied smiling.

Axel kissed Roxas deeply on the lips. After they pulled away Roxas headed down the path to his house. Axel watched him go until he was out of site. Axel headed inside and up to his room. He took a much needed cold shower and went to bed.

**~End chapter 9~**

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if the acting sucked (I'm not much on an actor. I have horrible stage fright, so I'm doing this off of shows and movies I've seen.) So I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. **

**Now I do have Yaoi coming in a few chapters. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Nekotsubasa: Thanks for the review. I always thought of Roxas and Axel as being the quick type.**

**Hardcore KHfan: Thanks for the review!**

**Flames04: Thanks for the review. I'm happy you liked the songs I picked out.**

**Taya Sohama: Thanks for the review I'm happy you like it so far. I thought Firefly was a good song for Sora. It just seemed like it would be something he sang. It just seemed to fit.**

**IceShadow27: Thanks for the review. They will get together eventually.**

**JuniorRye: Thanks for your review as well. I'll try to update more often.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next up as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYONE! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to last week but then I lost inspiration. I'm pumped up now and ready to get back to writing! I thank Naka-kon for that! I saw tons of kingdom hearts cosplayers! I believe I'm getting off track. Here is the new chapter.**

**Guide:**

"_**Italics" **_**– means story written by a character in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts Square Enix does. I also do not own Disney.**

**~Getting To Know You~**

Riku stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room boredly. He didn't have any scenes being filmed today, so he had the day off. Unfortunately he couldn't think of a single thing to do. Axel filmed in the morning and then had a date with Roxas. Riku had checked to see if Xion or Leon wished to hang out, but they both had to be on set.

Riku looked at the clock and saw it was noon. He had been able to sleep in and now had nothing to do. He heard his stomach growl and decided to finally get up. Riku walked down to the dining room and stood still as he entered. The room had no lights on as it was only being lit by the sunlight that entered. The color of the room had changed shades with the help of the natural light. He smiled as he saw Aerith walk over.

"Good afternoon Riku." She greeted.

"Good Afternoon." Riku returned.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Aerith laughed.

"Well I don't have filming today." Riku answered with a smile.

"Okay. Want a table or booth?" Aerith asked.

"I was hoping to sit at the counter." Riku replied.

"Alright then please follow me." Aerith stated.

Riku followed her to the counter and sat down. He grabbed one of the menus placed on the counter and looked it over. As Riku waited for a waiter he saw a pile of books and papers on the other side of the counter. A sky blue notebook caught his attention. He picked it up and opened to the first page. He began to read what was written on the pages.

_-Hope stood in front of an elegant mansion. He gulped nervously as he headed up to the front door. He knocked and waited nervously for someone to answer the door. He proceeded to knock again after a few minutes. When he still received no answer he tried the handle. He was surprised to find the door unlocked and opened the door. As he entered he shut the door quietly behind him. _

_He stared in awe as he took in the main room of the mansion. There was a grand stair case that moved to both sides at the first landing, covered in red carpet. The floor was covered in a beautiful burgundy carpet and the walls were a dark beige color. He stared at the painting that rested in the middle of the wall on the first landing. _

_The painting featured a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back as she stared ahead. She sat outside in a flower filled garden, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. The wind blew her hair slightly as the cherry blossom petals cascaded down around her. _

_Hope stared awe struck at the picture. He slowly moved up the stairs, still captivated by the woman. He stopped in front of the picture and reach out to touch it._

"_What are you doing?" a voice snapped-_

"What are you doing?" a voice demanded in front of Riku.

Riku jolted at the voice and looked up from the pages. He stared into the cerulean blue eyes of Sora Kaze.

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"Why are you reading my notebook?" Sora asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just saw it and thought I'd take a peek." Riku explained.

"May I have it back?" Sora asked.

"Oh. Of course." Riku said as he handed the notebook to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said as he closed it and put it on the pile of books.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." Riku apologized.

"It's okay." Sora muttered.

A silence fell over the two. Riku looked at the counter trying to think of something to say, while Sora fiddled with his books.

"What do you want to eat?" Sora asked.

"A cheeseburger and coke. What about you?" Riku asked.

"What do I want?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah I want you to join me for lunch." Riku answered.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Sora replied.

"It's to make up for reading your notebook." Riku persisted.

"Well, I guess I can take a break." Sora stated.

"Perfect and I'll pay for your meal." Riku stated.

"Okay." Sora laughed.

Sora went into the kitchen to give the cooks the two orders. He also told Locke that he was going to be taking his break once he delivered the food. He left the kitchen and got him and Riku their drinks. He then went and grabbed the two cheeseburgers and took a seat next to Riku.

"Hey your story was good." Riku stated.

"Thanks." Sora said while blushing.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm a sophomore in college. I am majoring in writing and work at this hotel." Sora answered.

"Well thank you for telling me facts I already knew." Riku laughed.

"I like writing, singing, blitzball, and sword fighting. I'm the younger of three blood siblings and older then my step-sister, Namine." Sora added.

"That's better." Riku laughed.

"You?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm an only child. I like acting, sword fighting, and just hanging with friends. I also take school online." Riku answered.

"Anything else?" Sora asked.

"What! I answered what you did!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yes but it's not enough. What are your favorite things?" Sora asked.

"Favorite animal is wolf. Favorite color is Blue. Favorite movie is 'The Mummy'. Favorite food is pizza." Riku answered.

"Cool." Sora laughed.

"You?" Riku stated.

"Favorite animal is lion. Favorite color is silver. Favorite movie is 'Titanic'. Favorite food is spaghetti." Sora answered.

"Favorite book?" Riku asked.

"Vampirates." Sora answered.

"Cool." Riku commented.

"Yours?" Sora asked seriously.

"The one your writing." Riku stated just as seriously.

Sora blushed and looked away. They finished the meal in silence. When they were done Riku got up to leave.

"Bye Sora. I had fun talking to you." He said.

"I had fun also." Sora replied.

Sora paid for the meal then headed to his room for an afternoon nap. He lies down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Sora…" He whispered.

~Later that evening~

Terra sat in her office doing paperwork, when she received a call.

"Hello? Kaze hotel." She answered.

"Yes hello Miss Kaze." A man greeted.

"Mr. Xeanhort it's good to hear from you again." Terra greeted.

"I'm sorry to call you so late at night but it is very urgent." Xeanhort continued.

"Yes of course. What is it that you need?" Terra asked sounding concerned.

"Well I need you to come out here for a meeting with Mr. Ansem." Xeanhort stated.

"I've already told him I'm not selling the hotel." Terra stated firmly.

"Please just come out Miss Kaze. I already told him that but he won't listen." Xeanhort stated.

"Alright. I'll fly out first thing in the morning." Terra stated hanging up.

Terra went straight to packing her bags.

**~End Chapter 10~**

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Info:**

**The story Sora wrote is actually a copy of my other kingdom hearts fanfiction: We'll Never Be Separated Again. Though it is kind of the same as the second chapter I changed it slightly as those who have read it will notice.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Nekotsubasa: glad you liked the scene.**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss: glad you like the story so far.**

**MsSupreme: thanks for an awesome score.**

**Taya Sohama: thanks for the awesome review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the last chapter! Time for a new one! This one has Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**~New Manager~**

Terra stood with Sephiroth in her office. She had her plane tickets lying on the desk and was looking through the paperwork to see if she was forgetting anything.

"Alright Sephiroth I believe I have everything I need." Terra stated.

"I'll fax anything you may have forgotten." Sephiroth answered.

"Thanks. Now I'm trusting that you'll take good care of the hotel." Terra warned.

"Yes I will." Sephiroth promised.

"Locke will be here if you need anything. He will worry about my siblings." Terra stated.

"Alright." Sephiroth replied.

"Please don't be too hard on them." Terra stated.

"I won't be." Sephiroth promised with a smirk.

Terra and Sephiroth moved out of the office. Terra saw her family standing there waiting for her to hand over management to Sephiroth. She took in the faces of her siblings. The twins and Namine looked worried, and Cloud looked on edge. The others were a little nervous but didn't really let it show.

"Alright I'm leaving Sephiroth in charge." Terra stated.

"Yes Ma'am." They answered.

"Be on your be behavior." Terra warned.

"Will do." They answered again.

Terra handed the keys over to Sephiroth.

**\\//Cloud\\//**

Cloud watched as Terra handed her hotel keys over to Sephiroth. All the other day employees watched closely, all slightly on edge. Cloud was probably the most on edge at the moment.

"Thanks again Sephiroth for taking over while I'm out of town." Terra said with a smile.

"It is my pleasure. I hope you enjoy your time at the hotel management conference." Sephiroth stated with a smirk.

"I'll try." Terra replied.

Terra turned and walked over to her family. She gave Naminé and the twins a big hug, then walked over to Cloud and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Good luck." She whispered.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

Terra let go and walked over to Locke. She gave him a hug and kiss on the lips. She said her goodbyes and headed out of the hotel and into the car that waited for her. Everyone waved goodbye until she was out of site.

"Alright then everyone, I'm in charge while Terra's gone." Sephiroth stated.

"Yes sir," everyone replied automatically.

"Everyone get to your stations now." Sephiroth commanded as he went to the front desk.

Cloud followed Locke back to the kitchen to start work.

**\\//A Few Hours Later\\//**

Cloud and Locke were relaxing from the lunch rush when they heard the Dining Room's phone ring and Aerith answer it. They looked up as Aerith walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Aerith, what's up?" asked Locke curiously.

"Sephiroth wants to see you in his office, Cloud." Aerith answered.

"Did he say why?" Locke asked.

"No… just that he needed to see him." Aerith stated as she left.

Cloud got up and followed Aerith out of the kitchen. He walked past her and out into the hallway. He walked into the lobby and stopped in front of the manager's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Cloud." Sephiroth's profound voice answered.

Cloud walked into the office. He moved towards the desk that Sephiroth sat behind. He stood in front of it and waited patiently.

"What did you need to talk to me about, sir?" Cloud asked.

"Please sit down, Cloud." Sephiroth ordered as he stood up.

Cloud sat down as Sephiroth came around the desk. He leaned on the desk in front of Cloud. Cloud shifted slightly in nervousness. Sephiroth smirked down at Cloud, making him even more nervous.

"Why are you so nervous, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm not nervous, sir. I just want to get back to work." Cloud stated.

"Then I guess we should get down to business then." Sephiroth said.

"Right..." Cloud muttered.

"I didn't call you down here to talk about work, Cloud." Sephiroth stated.

"Then why did you call me in here?" Cloud asked.

"You know why." Sephiroth stated calmly.

"I'm leaving!" Cloud stated as he stood up and turned to head to the door.

As Cloud got past the seat he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back, throwing him onto the desk. He was slightly stunned. He couldn't fight Sephiroth off as he leaned over him. He felt Sephiroth's hand on his neck, making Cloud face him. He leaned down close to Cloud's face.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?" asked Sephiroth.

"Let me go!" Cloud shouted.

"No," Sephiroth stated before kissing Cloud on the lips.

Cloud attempted to struggle against him, but Sephiroth was too strong for him. Finally Cloud started to give up. Sephiroth smirked into the kiss and moved his left hand under Cloud's shirt.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth started to play with one of his nipples. Sephiroth took advantage of the gasp and stuck his tongue inside Cloud's mouth. Cloud once again attempted to struggle, but Sephiroth restrained him by using his other hand to hold Cloud's hands above his head. Cloud relaxed when Sephiroth moved his hand from underneath his shirt, but instantly tensed when it came to the top of his pants. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud's lips.

"There's nothing that can help you now, my little puppet." Sephiroth chuckled.

"You bastard," Cloud gasped out.

Sephiroth smirked in response and moved his hand into Cloud's pants. He groped cloud while fondling him slightly taking pleasure in Cloud's soft moans. He pulled his hand out after a few and licked his fingers, then started to unbutton Cloud's shirt. After unbuttoning it all the way, he started to lick his chest. He bit one of Cloud's nipples and teased the other. He slowly licked his way down Cloud's body. When he reached Cloud's pants he slowly unzipped them. He started lowering them, when there was a knock at the door.

Sephiroth stood up quickly and turned to the door glaring at it. Cloud stood up and pulled his pants up all the way, then buttoned his shirt back up. He watched Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye.

"Come in." Sephiroth called calmly.

The door opened to reveal Leon standing there. He looked at Sephiroth inquisitively, and then looked at Cloud. Cloud shifted uncomfortably under Leon's gaze.

**\\//Leon\\//**

Leon stood outside the manager's door, which he had been passing in front of, when he heard a shout. Hearing soft gasps and voices from inside, he decided to knock. He heard quick shuffling inside before a calm voice called for him to come in. He opened the door and saw Sephiroth standing closest to him. His face looked calm but his eyes burned with hatred, which was directed at Leon.

Leon turned his eyes to Cloud, who was standing by the desk. Cloud's appearance was disheveled. His clothes were a mess and looked like they had been hurriedly put on. He watched as Cloud shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked.

"Locke asked me to come see if your meeting with Cloud was done." Leon stated coolly.

"Yes it is. That'll be all Cloud. I hope we can discuss this issue further in the future." Sephiroth stated, turning to Cloud.

"Yes sir." Cloud said as he walked past Sephiroth and Leon.

Leon turned and followed calmly after Cloud. He had noticed Cloud tried to stay as far away from Sephiroth as he could without looking suspicious.

**\\//Cloud\\//**

Cloud hurried down the hall, hoping to get as far away from the office as possible. He heard footsteps following him, but he didn't want to look back. He felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around. He looked up into the face of Leon.

"What?" He snapped at Leon.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cloud asked acting confused.

"I heard what was going on in the office. With how you were acting, I'd say he was forcing himself on you." Leon stated.

"I have to get back to work." Cloud stated, getting upset.

Leon stared at Cloud a bit worried. He then nodded and allowed Cloud to walk past him. Leon watched Cloud go towards the kitchen before he headed to his room again. He decided he would have to watch Cloud's back while Sephiroth was in charge of the hotel staff.

**~End chapter 10~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and yaoi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had major writers block. And I still might have some so I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Steamy Yaoi scene in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~How Did This Happen~**

Sora sighed as he stared out the window of the hotel cafeteria and sighed. It had been a few days since he had talked with Riku, during that time they hung out when Sora and Riku didn't work. Sadly today they couldn't hang out. Sephiroth had volunteered Sora to Diz for a job.

_~Flash Back~_

_Sora was walking through the lobby as he headed back to the house. He saw Diz talking with Sephiroth at the front desk. He stopped dead in his tracks as Sephiroth caught his gaze. Sora groaned inwardly as he walked over to the front desk. Diz turned to him as he approached._

"_Hello Sora." Diz greeted._

"_Hello sir." Sora answered back._

"_Sora." Sephiroth greeted._

"_Yes sir. Did you need something?" Sora asked politely. _

"_Yes. Diz asked me a favor and I thought you were the perfect person to do this favor." Sephiroth stated._

"_What's the favor?" Sora asked looking between Diz and Sephiroth._

"_Well I'm sure you're aware that Riku takes classes online right?" Diz asked._

"_Yeah. He told me himself." Sora replied confused._

"_Well the other cast members also take classes online. Well those that really care." Diz stated._

"_Okay…." Sora said confused still. _

"_Kairi…" Diz started._

_Sora groaned inwardly as Diz mentioned Kairi's name and knew this wasn't going to be good._

"…_Needs a little help on her English." Diz finished._

"_Okay…" Sora said hoping Diz wasn't going to ask what he thought he was going to ask._

"_Can you tutor her?" Diz asked._

"_Well isn't she busy?" Sora asked._

"_Yes but her acting agency has a strict grade policy. If she fails she will have to quit the movie." Diz stated._

"_Well I can't let that happen so I'll do it." Sora agreed._

"_Thank you. I'll make sure you get paid for it." Diz said._

"_Thanks." Sora stated._

_~End Flashback~_

Sora looked up as he heard someone approaching. Kairi walked over to him looking like she didn't want to be there. Sora stood up as she approached and smiled at her.

"Hi Kairi." Sora greeted.

"Hi." Kairi said boredly.

"Diz told me you needed help in your English." Sora started as they sat down.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kairi responded.

"Please Kairi can you at least look like you want to be here?" Sora asked.

"Why? I don't want to be and even if I did I wouldn't want you to be my tutor." Kairi stated.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Just so you know I'd rather not be here either." Sora stated.

"Then why don't we just say we did this and be on our way." Kairi suggested.

"Nice try Kairi. That won't work on me." Sora said boredly.

Kairi sighed in defeat and pulled out her school books. She kept looking at Sora when he wasn't looking at her. Trying to figure out what Riku saw in him. She kept drifting off into thoughts, mainly about Riku, as Sora attempted to teach her. Finally after two hours of trying to teach her, Sora finally got fed up.

"Let's just end here for the day." Sora said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Kairi asked as she snapped back to reality.

"Look if you don't do your work you don't earn privileges. Acting is a privilege." Sora stated as he walked away.

Sora fell onto his bed as he entered the house. He yawned tiredly as he drifted to sleep.

**~Roxas~**

Roxas sat with Axel at a restaurant in Twilight Town. Axel had come to the house early and dragged him to Twilight Town for a date. They were currently eating dinner and Roxas was trying not to be annoyed. Axel was constantly playing footie with him and making rather perverted comments. Roxas stared at Axel from across the table as the two ate. He smirked as he got a rather evil idea.

Roxas shifted slightly as he kicked his shoe off so that he could run his foot up Axel's lower thigh. He smiled innocently as Axel looked at him surprised. He slowly rubbed Axel's lower thigh as he continued to eat. He stopped rubbing Axel's lower thigh. A few minutes later Roxas began to rub Axel's knee. Axel's eyes widened as he stared over at Roxas. He shifted trying to get away from Roxas's foot. He gave a sigh of relief when Roxas stopped rubbing his knee only to gasp as Roxas rubbed his upper thigh.

Axel wondered how Roxas was able to do this when he noticed Roxas had scooted his chair forward and shifted in the seat. Roxas smirked at him from across the table. Axel attempted to shift his thigh away which gave Roxas access to his inner thigh. Axel gasped quietly as Roxas began rubbing his inner thigh, coming awful close to Axel's balls. Roxas tickled Axel's groin every now and then and smirked as Axel grew hard. Roxas smirked and removed his foot and slipped his shoe back on.

Axel groaned as he felt the need to relieve himself. He wanted revenge against Roxas but the problem in his pants wouldn't allow him. He heard Roxas ask for the check and couldn't help but glare at the table. He grabbed the check book and paid for the dinner then left as soon as they were allowed. He pulled Roxas after him and hurried down the street.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"Back to the hotel!" Axel snapped.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"So you can get rid of the problem you caused!" Axel growled.

Axel pulled Roxas into the hotel and up to the room. As soon as he opened the door and saw Riku wasn't there he taped a note to the door after he shoved Roxas in and locked it. Roxas turned to face him as he gave him an innocent look.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Roxas teased.

(Yaoi Warning)

Axel shut Roxas up by sealing his lips in a heated kiss. Roxas felt Axel's tongue ask for entrance and he granted the entrance with a moan. He felt Axel start to unzip his jacket and slip it off his shoulders. He proceeded to unbutton Axel's shirt as they kissed. Their tongues intertwined as they battled for dominance. Axel pulled his shirt off as he broke the kiss briefly to pull off Roxas' own shirt.

Roxas was lifted into Axel's arms and Axel carried him to the bed. Axel put Roxas down and climbed on top of him to continue their kiss. Axel began to lick his way down to Roxas' neck and gave it little nips. Roxas gasped as Axel bit his neck. He moaned as Axel lapped at the bite and continued his way down to his chest. Axel proceeded to lick every crease on Roxas' chest. He then licked down a straight line to the naval. He dipped his tongue into Roxas' belly button, causing Roxas to arch his back. Roxas pushed Axel back as he gasped from the pleasure.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said as he caught his breath.

Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel on the lips as he pushed Axel onto his back. He then straddled Axel's waist and continued to kiss him deeply. He pulled away and then began to lick a path down Axel's chest. He swirled his tongue into Axel's belly button briefly and he smirked at Axel's groan. He then licked around the line of his pants as he massaged the growing bulge of Axel's.

"Don't be a tease." Axel groaned.

Roxas smirked as he unbuckled Axel's pants. He sat up so he could stare at Axel as he reached a hand into Axel's pants. He massaged Axel's erection through his underwear. Axel gasped and sent Roxas a glare. Roxas squeezed the erection through the fabric causing Axel to groan. Roxas then slowly pulled Axel's pants down and pulled them off. He put his mouth over the bulge hidden under the fabric. Axel gasped as he felt Roxas' mouth through the fabric. Roxas lightly bit the erection before he pulled away so he could slowly move the underwear away.

Roxas hooked his fingers on either side of the underwear and pulled it down slowly. He kept his eyes locked with Axels as he slowly pulled the underwear across Axel's erection. He let his hands brush against it lightly. He pulled the underwear completely off and threw them off the bed. He then smirked up at Axel as he leaned down to his erection.

He gave the head a tentative lick before licking up the sides. He licked all around Axel's erection as slowly as possible. He then licked the balls teasingly as he heard Axel groan. He licked his way back to the head and put his mouth around it. He heard Axel gasp sharply at the sensation. He licked around the head as he felt Axel's hand push his head down further. He pulled back up and glared at Axel as he squeezed his length.

"You shouldn't rush me. I might accidentally bite." Roxas warned.

Axel groaned as Roxas went back down. Roxas put the length back into his mouth. He dragged his teeth along the length, causing Axel to groan even more. He brought his hands to Axel's balls and started to massage them. He began to deep throat Axel at a slow and agonizing pace. Axel groaned from above. He felt axel try to thrust and gave him a warning little nip on the side of the length. He moved his hands to rub the length and began to suck on the balls.

"Roxas… I… Can't… hold... it… much… longer..." Axel gasped out.

Roxas took the length into his mouth again and began to bob his head up and down in a fast pace. He heard Axel gasp and groan as he made sure to give him great pleasure. He felt the erection begin to pulse and swell in his mouth. He heard Axel gasp as he came into his mouth. Axel let out several streams which Roxas gulped down greedily. Once Roxas made sure he had all of it he pulled away. He then leaned up and gave Axel a kiss allowing him a taste of his seed.

Roxas pulled away and got off Axel. He got up from the bed as Axel regained his breath. Axel sat up as Roxas grabbed his shirt. Axel pulled Roxas against him.

"Where do you think your going?" Axel asked huskily.

"I'm not ready to go all the way yet." Roxas stated.

"So? I haven't satisfied you yet." Axel stated.

"Yes but we both know that if you manage to get my pants off that I won't be a virgin by tomorrow." Roxas stated with a laugh.

"True but I expect to do this again and I won't be so gentle next time you little tease." Axel said playfully.

"Of course." Roxas stated.

Roxas pulled on his shirt and stood up. He turned and leaned over giving Axel a passionate kiss. He pulled away before Axel could further the kiss and bring them back to square one. He pulled away and unlocked the room door. He opened it and looked back at Axel.

"Good night." Roxas said.

"Night Roxy." Axel replied back.

Roxas left the room and closed the door behind him. Axel pulled on his underwear and pants then lay back on the bed. He groaned as what just happened flashed through his mind. He attempted to not become aroused again but found it hard not to do as he remembered Roxas' breath on his erection. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He was in need of a cold shower he stopped as he felt another arousal begin.

'Make that an ice cold shower' Axel thought.

**~End Chapter 12~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. Poor Sora. Poor Axel. Roxas is a tease. **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**MrMissMrs Random: glad you liked the chapter.**

**Shaxira: I'm happy you love the plot. It took me a while to think of it.**

**VentusShun16: yeah well I didn't want Leon to do much. Though there will be more SephixCloud scenes where Leon will interfere.**

**Animesaki: I will finish it I've just had writers block. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or favorite the story! **

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to get my chemistry grades up also I have finals this week (but I'm updating the stories instead of studying). So yeah anyways the summer is almost here!**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be able to update for a month because I'm going to my aunts for the summer and they have no internet access. I will work on the new chapters over the month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Papou~**

Sora changed into his work uniform and headed into the dining hall. He blinked when he saw most of the actors there along with Diz. They all looked like they were debating something pretty hard. Sora walked into the kitchen and finished getting ready. He then proceeded to the group. They all looked up as he approached.

"You guys want anything?" Sora asked.

"Coffee and hot water for tea." Diz ordered.

"Coming right up." Sora said.

Sora got there drinks ready then walked back to the table. He had to make several trips before everyone had their drinks. As he started to talk away someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see it was Riku who had grabbed him. Kairi was glaring at Sora while the others stared at Riku confused.

"Yes?" Sora asked confused.

"Can you tell us about the Papou fruit?" Riku asked.

"Why do we need him to tell us?" Kairi asked.

"He lives here so he most likely knows about the Papou fruit." Riku stated.

"So Sora will you help us?" Diz asked.

Sora nodded and sat in between Riku and Diz. Riku stared at Sora intently as Diz got out a notebook to write down what Sora said.

"What is the Papou fruit?" Diz asked.

"It's a simple yellow star shaped fruit that is only found on Destiny Islands." Sora answered quickly.

"How often do people eat them?" Diz continued.

"Almost never. Only time their eaten is during weddings or when a couple believes they are meant to truly be together." Sora answered.

"What do you mean?" Diz asked.

"No one wants to be bound to someone forever if they don't believe they are meant to be." Sora answered.

"Were confused now. Can you explain?" Diz asked.

"It has to do with a legend that has been passed down." Sora answered.

"What legend?" Diz asked curiously.

"If two people share a Papou fruit their hearts will become intertwined forever." Sora answered.

"Can that really happen?" Axel asked.

"I don't believe it." Leon muttered.

"Well if want just ask around." Sora answered.

"What do they taste like?" Kairi asked.

"It's said that the taste depends on your partner's personality. No two tastes are the same." Sora answered.

"Is that all?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Sora answered.

"Alright thanks." Diz stated.

"No problem." Sora said as he stood to leave.

He started to leave when he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist again. He turned to see it was Riku who had once again stopped him.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Have you ever had one?" Riku asked.

"No. I'm waiting for someone special." Sora said as Riku released him.

He began to walk away when he turned around to face them again.

"Don't share one if you don't truly love each other. It'll only cause you pain." Sora said.

He turned and left before they could say anything. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Cloud and Locke. Locke smiled at him as he walked over. Roxas sat close to Cloud, the two were looking through a magazine.

"Whats that?" Sora asked.

"Fantastic Resorts." Cloud answered.

"Whats our rank?" Sora asked.

"Were in the top three." Roxas said.

"Ranked second right under Hollow Resorts." Locke added.

"I wonder how the meeting is going for Terra." Sora muttered.

"It's probably going fine." Locke assured.

"Listen to this." Roxas said.

"Destiny Hotel has a relaxing atmosphere and great service. The manager, Terra Kaze, welcomes you openly and immediately makes you feel right at home. The cuisine is delectable and perfectly prepared by the chefs, Cloud Kaze and Locke. The young twin waiters, Sora and Roxas Kaze, are absolute gentlemen to the guests. The hotel offers several services and the rooms are always well kept. The hotel also advertises many attractions around the island and doesn't mind making reservations for you. Also a huge plus is that the Hotel is located near the beach. I believe one huge thing that the Destiny Hotel does have is the family atmosphere and that's because the hotel is family owned. I give the Destiny Hotel a Five out of Five." Cloud read aloud.

"Wow I believe that is a very good review." Sora said.

"Yep. Do you think Hollow Resorts wishes to buy our hotel?" Roxas asked Locke.

"Most likely. Terra won't allow it though." Locke stated.

"For now." Sora muttered.

**~Later that Day~**

Sora sat on the beach staring out over the water as the waves lapped against the beach. He looked up slightly as he heard footsteps approach. He turned to see Riku walking over.

"Hi. Mind if I join you?" Riku asked.

"Not at all." Sora said.

The two sat there for a while quietly just watching the waves. Sora kept taking glances over at Riku every now and again. He had to admit that Riku was very handsome. His silver hair glittered in sunlight as the wind gently swept it back every now and then. His sea-green eyes seemed to sparkle with a different lighting when he was not around the others. He had never noticed but Riku had such pale, porcelain like skin.

"What?" Riku asked as he caught Sora staring.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Sora said as he turned away blushing.

"It's alright." Riku said with a smile.

Sora turned to look at him again as he heard Riku laugh slightly. He had to admit that he was slightly attracted Riku for reasons he didn't know.

"Sora…" Riku said.

Sora snapped out of his trance to see that Riku was very close to him. He could feel Riku's breath on his face and shivered slightly. He looked Riku directly in the eyes and became unable to look away from him. He watched as Riku leaned in and placed his soft, full lips onto his own. Sora eyes widened slightly as their lips met then slowly closed as he grew used to it. He felt Riku's arms wrap around his waist and head. Sora leaned into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Riku's neck.

After a while Riku pulled away and Sora opened his eyes to stare at him. He took a few seconds before it came to him what had happened. He backed away in shock but Riku grabbed onto his hand before he could get away.

"Let go!" Sora cried.

"No! You enjoyed it as much as I did!" Riku stated.

"So what! You have Kairi!" Sora cried again.

"Kairi?" Riku asked confused.

"Yes. Now let me go!" Sora said as he yanked his hand away.

"I don't want you near me! I know how you actors are!" Sora stated.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked a little hurt.

"You enjoy playing with people's hearts or having one night stands with them." Sora said.

"Look Sora my feelings for you are honest!" Riku tried to reason.

"I don't want to hear it! Good bye Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran off.

"SORA!" Riku yelled after.

Sora ran to his house and slammed the door open. He looked up as Locke walked into the hallway.

"Welcome home." Locke greeted.

"Thanks…" Sora mumbled.

"Whats wrong?" Locke asked concerned.

"Nothing." Sora answered.

"Your crying." Locked pointed out.

"I just got sand in my eyes." Sora said as he headed to his room.

Sora opened the door and lay down on his bed as he wiped the tears away. He soon fell asleep tired and confused about his feelings for Riku. He cried himself to a sleep filled with a certain Silver haired actor.

**~End chapter 13~**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try and update as soon as I get back from my aunts.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Shaxira: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted a Soriku scene in it.**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss: Thanks for the review.**

**Animesaki: Thanks for the review. I have a few ideas for the end but I'm having trouble with what to do next.**

**xXxNoxysxXx: Zexion already has dibs on Demyx. Xion and Reno? I believe Reno is with Rufus Shinra… but if he isn't maybe.**

**Finialwing92: Thanks for the review. Yeah I'm sorry about the two Terra's I wanted to add in KH Terra but with FF Terra already in the story I decided to just have Xion mention him.**

**Yaoi-fangirl808: Thanks Roxas and Axel are going to do a lot of teasing.**

**Dark and light heart: Thanks for the review.**

**VentusShun16: Yeah I know what you mean. She needs to get her act together (pun intended). **

**MrMissMrs Random: Thanks. Yeah poor Sora. Roxas will actually be the Uke he just seems like a tease to me.**

**Caithdean: Yes he is. Terra should be home soon. Well as soon as I feel satisfied with making Sephiroth a bastard. Hmm… maybe they won't keep the hotel…. Maybe they will…. Interesting idea for a sequel?**

**Doomungus: Aww thanks for the review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter but no inspiration came until recently. So I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Confusion~**

Cloud clenched his fists as he stared down at the red-clothed table. He couldn't look at the smirking man that sat across from him as the noise of idle chatter surrounded them. He couldn't believe that he had been chosen to do this.

_~Flashback~_

_Cloud listened as Sephiroth went over the work in the past few days. He stared coolly and calmly up at the man. The man every now and then would glance at him and smirk. He held his gaze for a few but then turned his gaze to something else whenever this happened. _

"_Terra and I always had a monthly chat over things that had been happening in the hotel." Sephiroth stated._

"_Yes that is correct." Locke answered._

"_Well I still do not know exactly everything that has happened this month, despite that I am the day manager for the moment." Sephiroth stated._

"_So you'd like to talk to one of us about the events?" Locke asked._

"_Yes I would." Sephiroth stated._

"_I would be glad to fill you in." Locke answered._

"_No. I'm sorry but I'd rather that you don't since you are the head chef." Sephiroth answered._

"_Then who would you like?" Locke asked as he stole a glance over at Cloud._

"_Why not Cloud." Sephiroth stated._

"_I'm afraid that as a second cook I possible couldn't leave Locke on his own." Cloud answered._

"_How about Sora then?" Sephiroth suggested._

_Cloud gritted his teeth as he stared Sephiroth down. He knew that he had to go with Sephiroth or his little brother would be forced to. He clenched his fists as he continued to stare at the man in front of him._

"_I'll do it." Cloud stated._

"_This shall be a pleasure then." Sephiroth said._

_~End flashback~_

That was why Cloud now sat across from Sephiroth at Destiny Island's best restaurant. The man had ordered wine for the two of them as soon as they had sat down. Cloud glanced up as the man swirled his wine around.

"Now Cloud we are here on business. No need to be so tense." Sephiroth stated coolly.

"After everything you've done to me?" Cloud asked coldly.

"What on earth have I ever done to you?" Sephiroth asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb." Cloud snapped.

"Now Cloud why don't we put our past behind us. I'm only here to talk business." Sephiroth replied.

Cloud gritted his teeth but gave in. He continued to glare at Sephiroth as their meal was brought out to them. He was half way done with his meal when Sephiroth brought up the hotel.

"So as you can see from the reports that I have brought we are doing quite well." Sephiroth started.

"Yes. With the increase in costumers our different facilities have also had an increase of quality." Cloud replied as he looked over the reports.

"Yes. It seems that the cuisine is much better than it was a month ago. And the rooms are looking much nicer." Sephiroth commented.

"Sir I don't see the employee report or the customer report." Cloud said.

"I couldn't quite find those two reports. I didn't think it necessary to bring them." Sephiroth answered.

"Well they are important when talking about what to do to improve the hotel." Cloud stated.

"Then after we finish eating we'll go back to the hotel and finish the talk in the office." Sephiroth said.

"That sounds fine with me sir." Cloud said.

The two soon finished eating and packed the reports Sephiroth had brought back into the bag. Sephiroth paid for the meal and then led Cloud out to the car. He opened the passenger door for Cloud and smirked at the glare he received as Cloud got in. The ride back to the hotel was silent. Cloud followed Sephiroth into the hotel and into his office.

"So you said you didn't know where the files were?" Cloud asked.

"Yes that is correct." Sephiroth said.

Cloud sighed and walked over to one of the filing cabinets. He bent over as he opened one of the drawers. He rummaged through the drawer before he found the two reports. He closed the drawer and stood back up. As he was about to turn around he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

He gasped as he felt the arm wrap around him. He dropped the reports as he remembered who exactly was in the room with him. Another hand wrapped around his neck and tilted his head to the side and back. He gazed with horror into mako green cat like eyes.

He had no time to react as Sephiroth kissed him deeply. He attempted to get away but Sephiroth's hold was to strong. He felt his eyes closing as he started to like the kiss. He began to kiss back unsurely as he felt the arm around his waist move downwards.

Sephiroth pulled away as he rubbed Cloud. He smirked at Cloud's glazed over drunken look. He took Cloud by the arm and began to move to the door. Cloud attempted to resist.

"Stop!" Cloud shouted.

"We're just going to a place where we'll be more comfortable." Sephiroth said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Cloud stated.

"That's not what your body says." Sephiroth stated.

Cloud flinched back as Sephiroth kissed him on the lips once again. He couldn't resist his body's urge to kiss back.

"What did you do to me?" Cloud asked when Sephiroth moved away.

"Alcohol can really affect the body when you're not careful." Sephiroth answered.

Cloud flinched as he realized his foolishness of drinking the wine at the restaurant. He drank some to calm his nerves but must have ended up drinking too much. Now he appeared to be drunk and completely at Sephiroth's mercy.

Cloud allowed Sephiroth to pull him into an elevator. Once inside he was pushed against the wall. Sephiroth began to kiss and nibble at his neck as Cloud gasped quietly. The alcohol was starting to affect Cloud completely. Soon he wouldn't be able to fight back. Sephiroth smirked as he saw Cloud's flushed face.

He pulled Cloud to a room as soon as the elevator arrived at their floor. He walked over to the bed and threw Cloud onto it. He smirked at Cloud as he started climbing onto the bed. Cloud shuddered as he saw the smirk; it made Sephiroth look like a lion stalking it's pray. He had no time to react as Sephiroth climbed on top of him.

Sephiroth began to unbutton Cloud's shirt as he continued kissing and nibbling Cloud's neck. He bit the juncture between the neck and shoulder till he was satisfied with his marking. He then began to teasing lick all over Cloud's body.

Sephiroth licked down every line of Cloud's well toned body. He liked his six pack and followed the line straight down to the beginning of Cloud's pants. He then licked his way back up to Cloud's nipples. He licked around each nipple several times forming a figure eight as he teased Cloud.

Cloud gasped and arched his back as Sephiroth did this to him. He tried to make his body not react but he was slowly losing himself to the alcohol. He moaned as Sephiroth took one of his nipples into his mouth. He grasped the back of Sephiroth's head as he was overcome with pleasure.

Sephiroth smirked as he continued to torture Cloud by slowly sucking his hardening sensitive nipples. Once he was satisfied he made his way down to Cloud's pants. He pulled back as he unbuckled and unbuttoned them. He pulled them off Cloud slowly as he moved down to Cloud's feet. He pulled off Cloud's boxers soon after the pants were discarded.

He smirked as he looked over Cloud's entire body. Cloud's member was beginning to stand straight up begging for Sephiroth's touch. Sephiroth smirked as he licked Cloud's lower legs. He began to lick his way up slowly before moving back down. As he reached the upper leg he began to lick Cloud's inner thigh.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth teased him with his tongue. He groaned as Sephiroth got close to his erection and then moved away teasingly.

"Please…" Cloud groaned.

"Please what?" Sephiroth asked.

"Please pleasure me!" Cloud gasped out.

Sephiroth smirked as he wrapped his hand around Cloud's erection. He slowly began to pump it as he lay down next to Cloud. He leaned close to his ear and breathed onto it.

"You're so hard." He whispered.

"You say you don't want this but yet you can't help becoming turned on." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"Maybe you really enjoy the thought of having no will power." Sephiroth added.

"You like being controlled. It makes you hard so hard even though you can't admit it." Sephiroth whispered.

"Listen to the sounds you make." Sephiroth said as Cloud gasped and moaned.

He continued to jerk Cloud off slowly as he whispered in his ear.

"Your body is just asking for me isn't it?" Sephiroth asked as he inserted a finger into Cloud's ass.

"It's so warm and tight." Sephiroth added.

"It feels like its sucking my fingers right in." Sephiroth said as he stuck another finger in.

"You just love the feeling of having something up your as don't you?" Sephiroth asked.

"You don't care what it is as long as you have your pleasure." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Y… You're l… lying." Cloud gasped.

"Oh? Am I really?" Sephiroth asked.

"You always fight me so hard. Yet now you want me to fuck you. To pleasure you." Sephiroth said.

"Stop…" Cloud gasped.

"You want my hard cock up your ass. Feeling you all the way." Sephiroth said.

"You want me to roughly fuck that ass of yours until you're in oblivion." Sephiroth added.

"You want me to fuck you till I come inside your tight hot ass." Sephiroth whispered.

"Ahh!" Cloud cried as he came.

Sephiroth stopped thrusting his fingers into Cloud as he sat up. He removed his hand from Cloud's softening erection. He looked Cloud straight in the eye.

"You belong to me." He stated.

"You're my empty puppet. You can't live without your master." Sephiroth said.

"You will never be able to escape me my puppet." Sephiroth said.

"For I am the only one who is able to touch you this way. I'm the only one who can make you feel this way. The only one who can control you like you want." Sephiroth whispered.

"And I'll make sure you understand that tonight my puppet." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth flipped Cloud onto his stomach and pulled him up as he began to undo his pants. He pulled out his cock. He smirked down at Cloud who looked back at him. He lined his dick up with Cloud's hole and began to push in.

Cloud gasped as he felt the cock begin to push into his hole. He allowed a few tears to escape his eyes. He was praying for someone to save him.

Just as Sephiroth began to enter Cloud the door to the hotel room was thrown open. He turned to see who had interrupted him. He gritted his teeth as he saw Zack and Locke standing there. He smirked at them and then looked back at Cloud.

"Looks like you were in luck." He said as he moved away from Cloud.

He didn't feel like fighting the two men. He slowly put his erection away as Locke glared at him. Zack had walked past and straight to Cloud. Locke went and helped him redress Cloud. Once Cloud was dressed he was picked up by Zack and carried out of the room. Locke remained behind to glare at Sephiroth.

"You won't get away with this." Locke said.

"I did nothing wrong." Sephiroth stated.

"You were about to rape him!" Locke cried.

Locke moved to leave the room as he closed the door he froze as he heard Sephiroth's last words.

"You can't rape the willing." Sephiroth said coolly.

Locke slammed the door closed and moved down the hall to the elevator Zack waited in with Cloud. Once inside the two said nothing just looked at the blonde in Zack's arms. Cloud had fallen asleep due to the effects of the wine and the stress of what almost happened.

Locke turned back to the door as Sephiroth's words continued to play in his head. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he heard the words over and over again. He silently promised that Sephiroth would pay.

**~End chapter 14~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to do another sephicloud scene. Anyways hope it was good.**

**Also I've been wondering if any of you have been wanting to know what was going on with Terra while all this excitement has been going on while she's been away. If you do please let me know cause I can do a chapter for it. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: Yeah she is trying to hard but I wanted her to seem really into Riku. Thanks if I need ideas I'll ask.**

**MrMissMrs Random: Yeah poor Sora. I like Kairi also it's just I needed a good antagonist for Riku's love.**

**Shaxira: Yes poor Sora. He's not the sharpest person is he?**

**EmoArtistEmy: thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started school again (senior year of high school yay!). Also no inspiration has appeared for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts **

**~Actor's Dilemma~**

Riku sighed as he prepared for the scene he was doing that day. He tied his hair back and got dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black overcoat. Diz had decided to use the Turks clothing for Kai's outfit. He walked into the café and saw Diz already there. Diz directed him to where he sat.

"Okay Kairi is finishing up getting prepared." Diz said.

"Alright…" Riku said with a sigh.

"Something wrong Riku?" Diz asked.

"No just a little out of it." Riku answered.

"Why don't you review your lines before we start. That might help." Diz stated.

"Yes sir." Riku replied as Diz walked away.

Riku took a copy of the script from one of the crew members. He was reading over the scene when Kairi walked into the café. Jasmine and Belle followed after her.

"Time to set the mood for the scene." Diz said.

"Elizabeth, Jane, and Alexis come into the café after they are done with their classes like the normally do. Elizabeth notices Kai in the corner and seems captivated by him but doesn't let on. Kai is watching his target to get a sense of her habits." Diz explained.

"Alright let's get in place people." Diz called.

Riku gave the script back to the crew member and sat down. Kairi, Jasmine, and Belle walked back outside the café. He heard Diz call out action.

Riku nodded as the waitress handed him his coffee as he sat watching for Kairi to enter. He looked up as the door opened and the three girls walked in. They were talking and laughing as they made their orders. They then sat down at a booth a few booths ahead of Riku.

Kairi sat facing Riku as Belle and Jasmine sat facing her. They continued to laugh as Riku watched them.

"I know what you mean." Jasmine laughed.

"I… don't think it's that funny…." Belle said.

"We're not laughing to be mean Alexis." Jasmine said.

"We're laughing because it was such an adorable way to ask you out." Kairi said.

"I mean how many guys in college just walk up to a girl and say 'Alexis I've liked you for a while and I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my date?'" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah it was totally adorable to watch. He was blushing like mad." Kairi stated.

"Oh Elizabeth it sounds like your teasing him." Belle said.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said as she stopped laughing.

"Let's discuss something else." Jasmine said.

"There's a sale going on at the mall." Kairi said.

The girls continued to talk as their order was delivered. Riku watched as Kairi looked back at her friends and seemed to notice him. She looked surprised for a second before drawing her attention back to one of her friends.

He stood up after a few and headed over to the trash can. As he turned to leave the shop he bumped into someone. He jumped slightly as a bit of their coffee spilled on him. As he was helping the girl up he saw it was Kairi.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She cried.

"It's fine just a shirt." Riku replied.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi whispered a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine. But if you do wish to pay me back you can by answering a question." Riku said.

"Alright, I will." Kairi agreed.

"What's our name?" Riku asked.

"Elizabeth Walker. Now since you asked me a question may I ask you one?" Kairi asked.

"Yes you may." Riku answered.

"What is your name?" Kairi asked.

"My name miss is Kai Russell." Riku answered.

"Well then Kai. Would you like to get coffee together sometime?" Kairi asked.

"I would like that. Is this Saturday good?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Here's my number." Kairi answered.

She took Riku's hand and wrote her number on it. She then smiled at Riku when she finished.

"Meet on the beach?" Kairi asked.

"No." Riku said without thinking.

"Cut!" Diz called.

Kairi looked at Riku confused as he looked slightly confused as well. Diz walked over to them.

"Riku you were supposed to say 'yes' to the beach not no." Diz stated.

"I'm sorry…" Riku said.

"Are you feeling okay Riku?" Kairi asked as she stood close to him.

"Yeah I'm fine…." Riku replied.

"Why did you mess up your line?" Diz asked.

"The beach scene." Riku replied.

"So?" Kairi asked.

"The beach scene is their first date. Towards the end of it while there sitting on the beach watching the sunset, Elizabeth and Kai kiss." Diz explained.

"Yeah…" Riku whispered.

"Why don't we stop for the day?" Diz suggested.

"What why?" Kairi asked.

"Riku doesn't seem able to concentrate." Diz stated.

Riku left the café and headed back for the hotel. Once he got into his room he changed clothes and lay down on the bed with a sigh. Axel walked in a little while later. He sat on his bed and looked at Riku.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"I couldn't concentrate on my lines." Riku answered.

"And we both know the only time that happens is when something like the scene your doing or going to do happened to you or it has to do with someone." Axel stated.

"It's both." Riku said.

"Both?" Axel asked confused.

"The beach scene… I did something like that…" Riku admitted.

"With?" Axel pried.

"Sora. Last night." Riku answered.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"He ran off saying I didn't genuinely feel for him." Riku said.

"Well do you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I do." Riku answered.

"I like him a lot. We get along so well. I think I began realizing it during the concert." Riku said.

"Well I doubt he's going to believe you that easily…" Axel muttered.

"What can I do?" Riku asked.

"Don't know…. Maybe talk to his family. I'm sure they'd know." Axel said.

"They might but I also don't want to be in punching range of them." Riku laughed.

"Punching range?" Axel asked.

"Well Sora is the younger twin so Roxas would be protective as would Cloud. Zack and Zidane probably would be as well. Tidus also as would Locke, Not to mention Cissnei and Terra seem like the type to be protective." Riku stated.

"Ha-ha. You've been paying attention to how they react to each other?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Well I say ask them without telling them about the kiss." Axel said.

"I'll think on it. Thanks Axel." Riku replied.

No problem now gets some rest. Maybe a nap will help you relax." Axel joked.

Riku lie down and feel asleep almost instantly. He was nervous for what he had to do next.

**~End chapter 15~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. And the previous ones! Sorry if it was so short.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**SpiritOfTheLandXIII: Thanks for your review. Yes poor Cloud… and I guess poor Sephiroth. Sorry again for the long wait for the update.**

**Shiell: Umm… right thanks for the review…. I'll try and finish the story soon… But of course I'll make it a good one.**

**Ahh yes that's right I realized that I don't have that many ideas for the following chapters. So if any of you, readers have suggestions for things I could do please tell me. **

**Until next time my friends!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just haven't had much inspiration. I wish to thank KitsuneHitsugaya for giving me a good idea for the story (hopefully it won't go off course again).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~How to Win Sora~**

Riku sighed as he watched Locke working at getting the dining room cleaned. He was hoping to ask about Sora but he felt nervous about doing so. He sighed once again as he walked over to Locke. Locke looked up as he approached.

"Hello Riku. I'm sorry but we're not quite ready to serve people." Locke said.

"It's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." Riku said.

"Ahh… okay, what is it?" Locke asked.

"Well I wanted to ask about Sora." Riku answered.

"Sora?" Locke asked sounding confused.

"Well yeah… we got into a bit of a fight the other day due to a misunderstanding and I wanted to make it up to him." Riku said uncertainly.

"What did you do?" Locke asked.

"I just did something without thinking and hurt his feelings. I really want to make it up to him." Riku stated.

"Well…. He loves to write and at times he can be quite a troublemaker. He always seems to be able to cheer people up." Locke said with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Do you need any help? It seems like you're a tad overworked." Riku said.

"Ahh… well a few of our workers haven't been feeling well lately." Locke said.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Riku asked.

"No thanks, we have everything under control." Locke stated.

"Alright… I'll be going now." Riku said as he started walking away.

Riku was almost to the door when he heard Locke call after him.

"Wait there is something you can do for me." Locke called.

"What?" Riku asked as he turned to look at Locke.

"Watch after Sora. Please keep him safe." Locke said with a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with." Locke replied as he turned back to his work.  
"I will keep Sora safe I promise." Riku replied as he turned and left.

He walked into the hotel lobby in deep thought. He looked over when he heard a loud voice from the manager's desk. He saw that Sephiroth guy speaking with two girls he had never seen before. He walked over to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Riku asked.

The three turned to him as he spoke. The first girl, the one that had been speaking, had green hair close to the same shade as Terra's. Her hair came to about her mid back he had noticed walking over. She had green eyes with a bit of blue mixed in. She wore a dark green tank top and a short dark green skirt. She wore light green arm wraps and green boots that with golden designs on them. To complete the outfit she had a pinkish purple flower petal hairclip.

The second girl had black hair that came to just below her shoulders. She wore a black tank top with her stomach showing. She wore a blue sari that wrapped around her body. A brown leather belt was wrapped around her waist. She wore brown leather sandal boots to complete the outfit.

"Nothing you need to worry about sir." Sephiroth answered testily.

"What's the problem?" Riku asked turning to the girls.

"We had a reservation but this guy says he can't find it." The green haired girl replied.

"I told you that your name was not listed in the scheduled reservations." Sephiroth stated.

"We spoke with Terra over the phone. She said she'd be expecting us." The black haired girl said.

"Why don't you call her?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah that'd work!" The green haired girl replied.

"I'm afraid that she is far too busy to be bothered by something so insignificant." Sephiroth replied.

Riku watched as Riku walked into the manager's office. He then hopped the counter to the other side. He looked around the papers for a few after pulling out the phone.

"What are you doing?" The green haired girl asked.

"Looking for Terra's number." Riku replied.

"Oh." The girl replied before going through her bag.

Riku looked up and watched her. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Riku took it and unfolded it. He saw a number written on it and began to dial it. He waited to hear the phone ring before giving it to the girl.

"Hi Terra its Rydia!" the girl said into the phone.

Riku watched as the girl talked with Terra over the phone. He never noticed the door to the office open up behind him. He froze as a deep malicious voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing?" The voice growled.

Riku whipped around to see Sephiroth glaring down at him. He gulped before running out from behind the counter. He stopped on the other side and looked Sephiroth in the eyes. Sephiroth seemed to glare even more at him as Riku glared back. They both looked over at the girls as Rydia hung up the phone.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"She said she forgot to pencil us into the reservation." Rydia explained.

"So can you give us a room?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth said as he typed away at the computer.

Riku watched as he handed the girl the key card and turned to go back into the office. Riku watched them gather their few bags. He reached out and grabbed one of each of their bags.

"What are you doing?" The black haired girl asked.

"I thought I'd help you out. So what are your names?" Riku asked.

"I'm Rydia." Rydia introduced.

"I'm Fang." The black haired girl said.

"It's weird that Terra wouldn't have written your names in." Riku said.

"Well Terra didn't know we were coming." Rydia explained.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Locke invited us. He said that since Terra was gone and Cloud wasn't feeling well they could use some extra help." Fang stated.

"Also he wanted us to help watch over Sora, Roxas, and Namine." Rydia explained.

"Why what's going on?" Riku asked.

"Well it's just that someone who lives around here caused trouble for the family years ago and well he apparently has started trouble again. Locke was just worried." Rydia answered.

Riku helped take their stuff to their room. Once they were settled he turned to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to them.

"So you've known Sora for a while?" Riku asked.

"Grew up together." Rydia said.

"Can you help me?" Riku asked.

"What is it?" Fang asked annoyed.

"I care a lot for Sora… but the other day I did something stupid and he took it the wrong way." Riku answered.

"What did you do?" Fang asked with a growl.

"I kissed him… he thought I was just messing with him. I wasn't though. I really care for him. I need help proving to him that my feelings are true." Riku said.

"So you want us to help get Sora to like you?" Fang asked.

"Yes." Riku answered staring Fang straight in the eyes.

"We'll help you. It's about time Sora got a boyfriend." Rydia said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Only on one condition though." Fang stated.

"What? I'll do anything!" Riku cried.

"If you hurt Sora I'm allowed to hurt you." Fang stated.

"If I ever did hurt Sora I'd expect no less from you and his family." Riku said honestly.

"Good. I'll talk to Sora later." Fang stated.

"I'll help you with things to know!" Rydia suggested.

"Thanks." Riku said.

Riku left the room and started down the hall. He turned back and went to the room as he remembered something. As he approached the door and proceeded to knock when he heard them talking.

"Sephiroth has gone too far this time." He heard Fang say.

"Right, but that's why we're here is because we need to help them." Rydia said.

Riku walked away after that with several questions running through his mind.

**~End Ch. 16~**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know two more characters sorry. I just really liked the idea. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**KitsuneHitsugaya: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the story idea. It was a really good idea. I hope I do the idea justice.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy! I hope you all liked the last chapter and that you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Trouble Begins~**

Riku sat on the beach with Kairi as they recorded the beach scene. He focused on nothing but the scene and as the sun began to set he knew it was time for the kiss. He took a deep breath before leaning in towards Kairi and kissing her on the lips. She kissed back and Riku felt a sense of dread as the kiss dragged on.

As soon as they heard Diz call cut they pulled away from each other. Sora looked at Kairi and froze as he saw something behind her. A brown haired boy walked away from the beach and back to the hotel. Riku sighed and stood up and began to head back to the hotel.

When he reached the hotel he entered the restaurant and sat down at a table. He was shocked to see Sora walk over to take his order.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I want to apologize." Riku said.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"The kiss there was some misunderstanding." Riku admitted.

"I don't know what you mean." Sora replied.

"I wasn't messing with you Sora. I do care for you." Riku stated.

"If you care then you'll have to prove it." Sora stated.

"How?" Riku asked.

"That's for you to figure out." Sora said as he took Riku's order and walked away.

Riku sat there sitting quietly as he thought of what he could do to gain back Sora's trust. He looked up as his order was placed in front of him. He smiled at Rydia who was the one to deliver it and she smiled back.

"So what's up?" She asked as she sat down.

"I need to figure out how to gain Sora's trust." Riku stated.

"Can't help you." Rydia said.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"It wouldn't mean as much if I just told you." Rydia said before walking away.

Riku sighed before eating his dinner.

_~Terra's home office~_

Locke groaned as he slammed things around in Terra's office at the house. Cloud had been out of action for a week with a fever since that night. He seemed so out of it most of the time and when he was conscious he remembered what happened. It was starting to scare him how much it had effected Cloud.

It wasn't just Cloud that was affected but everyone in the family. The only ones not being affected were the youngest family members and Terra but they all knew something was going on. Locke had come close several times to kicking Sephiroth's ass but he had decided against it.

He was happy when Rydia and Fang arrived like they said they would. Those two knew how to drive someone crazy and cause enough trouble to drive someone away for good. With the two of them here he knew he didn't have to worry about the work that much and could spend his time looking after Cloud.

_~Cloud's room~_

Cloud groaned as he came to for the first time that day. He felt warm all over and he felt sticky from the sweat. He moved his head slowly as his head pounded with a headache and saw no one in the room.

He coughed heavily and grabbed the glass of water shakily. He took a shaky drink before lying back under the covers. He tried to roll over and curled into a ball as he was once again haunted by that night.

He still remembered the touch and all that was said. How he never fought as he was taken advantage of. How he really had liked it but didn't want to admit it. He remembered nothing but Sephiroth and that night. He began to drift out of consciousness again as someone entered the room. He felt the person put a cool wet clothe on his forehead instantly relieving him for a short while as he fell back to sleep.

**~End ch. 17~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, I know it was short. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Soundless14Xion: Thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**KitsuneHitsugaya: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Don't worry Rydia and Fang will get better, they've only just been introduced.**

**Sesshomarubaby18: Thanks for the review.**

**Uchiha May: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had major writer's block but a reviewer gave me a good idea so I'm going with it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Phase One Begins~**

Riku sighed as he sat on the beach and looked up at the sky bored. He hadn't come up with one thing to help him convince Sora but he wasn't going to give up. He didn't want to do anything that a would be cliché he wanted it to be special but he didn't know how.

He sat up as he heard footsteps approach him and his smile fell as he saw it was Kairi. She was wearing a string bikini that showed way too much skin for Riku to like. She smiled at him sexually as she swung her hips side to side as she walked over.

"Hey Riku." Kairi purred.

"What do you want Kairi?" Riku asked annoyed as he lay back down with his eyes closed.

"I just wanted to see you." She said as she sat next to him.

"Well I want to be alone." Riku told her annoyed.

"Riku let's stop this." Kairi told him as she laid her arm over his chest.

"Stop what?" Riku asked calmly.

"Pretending." Kairi whispered as she moved her head next to Riku's.

"And what exactly are we pretending?" Riku asked.

"That we don't like each other." Kairi told him as she kissed his neck.

"Kairi…" Riku began as her hand moved over his chest.

"Yes?" She asked as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Riku opened his eyes and looked at the girl above him with a serious expression. Kairi looked back and smiled a seductive smile as she leaned into him again. Her face was inches away from his before Riku spoke.

"I love someone else. I've never loved you." Riku told her.

"What?" She demanded as she pulled away.

"I love someone else, I have never loved you and I will never love you." Riku told her calmly.

"Who is it? Tell me who the hell is the bitch?" Kairi demanded as she glared at him.

"SORA IS NOT A BITCH! If you want to see a bitch why don't you take a look in the mirror?" Riku snapped as he stood up.

"Sora? THAT WAITER AT THE HOTEL! HE IS SO ORDINARY!" Kairi screeched.

"No he is not ordinary he is kind, caring, creative, imaginative, funny, he's everything I could want." Riku said as he began to trail off with a smile.

"I'm much better than him!" Kairi shouted.

"No you will never compare to Sora. No one can compare to him!" Riku shouted back.

"I LOVE SORA KAZE!" Riku shouted.

"Riku consider what you're saying!" Kairi begged.

"I don't have to consider anything because nothing will change how I feel about Sora. I love him and no one else!" Riku stated firmly.

Riku looked out at the ocean as he smiled at the thought of the brunette. He looked at Kairi and shook his head before turning away from her. He felt her grab his arm but pulled it away and ignored her protests as he took off running back to the hotel.

_Hotel Dining Room_

Axel looked up with a smile as Roxas approached where he sat. Roxas sat in the seat across from him and smiled back as he gave a relaxing sigh. Axel laughed as he noticed Roxas looked completely exhausted.

"Everything okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah…just hectic at the moment." Roxas answered.

"Want to tell me about it?" Axel asked.

"Cloud's been really sick, Locke spends most of his time taking care of him, even with Fang and Rydia helping with our work it's still too much." Roxas stated.

"What if you had someone to help watch Cloud?" Axel suggested.

"Do you know someone?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Well I know that Leon has several shoots left to do but his are nicely spread out. He'd be the best bet." Axel replied.

Roxas smiled hugely and grabbed Axel's hand with a hopeful look. Axel couldn't help but smile at the look on the blonde's face.

"Will you ask him?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wouldn't." Axel replied.

"Thank you so much!" Roxas said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked.

"To talk to Locke!" Roxas replied before he ran off to the kitchen.

_Kitchen_

Locke looked up as Roxas burst into the room energetically. He looked at the other blonde tiredly as he sat down and wiped his forehead. He sighed as he began to relax before looking at Roxas.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just speaking with Axel." Roxas began.

"Roxas…I have too much to worry about other then Axel." Locke interrupted.

"He mentioned that Leon might be able to look after Cloud!" Roxas continued as he ignored Locke.

"What?" Locke asked surprised.

"Yeah he said he'd ask Leon, who doesn't have a lot of shoots a day, to help watch Cloud." Roxas told him.

"That would be so helpful!" Locke stated.

"He said he'll ask so it's not definite yet." Roxas added.

"I understand. Thanks kiddo." Locke said as he ruffled Roxas' hair.

_Riku's hotel room_

Riku got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he walked into the room he ran a towel over his platinum blonde hair slowly. As he finished drying his hair he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

There sitting just inside the door way was a pure white envelope. Riku walked over to it and picked it up he noticed that his name was written clearly on the front. He went to his bed and after sitting down opened the envelope to reveal a letter written in the same handwriting.

_Riku,_

_I heard what you said earlier today on the beach to Kairi. I would like to meet you tonight on a small beach towards the back of the island. It's private and secluded so we shouldn't be disturbed._

_I hope that you'll meet me tonight._

Riku smiled as he read it and put the letter back in the envelope before getting up to go change. He had to make sure he wore something good for his "surprise" date.

_Leon's hotel room_

Leon lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling above him as his mind went back to the conversation he just had with Axel.

_~Flashback~_

"_Please Leon? It'd mean a lot to Locke and Roxas if you'd help!" Axel tried to reason._

"_And why should I?" Leon asked as he read his book._

"_Look they've done so much for us and you have loads of free time." Axel started._

"_So?" Leon asked bored._

"_Well Locke and the others are exhausting themselves with having to take care of the hotel and Cloud. It'll mean a lot to them!" Axel finished._

"_What do I get out of this?" Leon asked._

"_I don't know but Locke said he'd repay you." Axel said._

"_Hmm…" Leon muttered as he stared at Axel._

"_So will you?" Axel pried hopefully._

"_Yes." Leon answered._

_~End Flashback~_

"What have I gotten myself into?" Leon sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

_Cloud's room_

Cloud awoke with a bit of a struggle and just stared at the ceiling tiredly as he coughed. He weakly turned his head when his door opened and offered the brunette in the doorway a small forced smile.

Sora smiled back as took a glass of water over to the blonde. He helped Cloud drink some of it and put the washcloth in the bowl of cold water and placed it back on Cloud's forehead. Sora lay down next to the blonde and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"A little better…" Cloud wheezed.

"I wish you would get better soon." Sora told him.

"I know…why are you dressed up?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I'm meeting someone tonight." Sora replied.

"You seem…happy…it's nice to see you looking better." Cloud whispered.

"I'm not completely happy." Sora told him.

"You look it." Cloud mumbled.

"I'll be completely happy when you're well again." Sora told him sincerely.

"I'm trying Sora…but I'm just not ready…" Cloud whispered as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"We'll all wait…" Sora whispered.

"Thank you…" Cloud mumbled.

"I love you big brother." Sora whispered.

"I love you too little brother…" Cloud mumbled.

Sora watched his older brother's face as he fell into a deep sleep. After he was sure Cloud was asleep he climbed out of the bed carefully and left the room. He smiled at Locke as he went downstairs and Locke smiled back. Sora slipped out of the house and into the forest to go meet someone important.

**~End ch. 18~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I give thanks to SHR0UD for the idea. I finally added Axel and Roxas again!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Sorasque: I'm sorry but your review confused me greatly. Can you please clarify?**

**KitsuneHitsugaya: Thanks for the review. I'm not going to be busy much longer I just graduated! Now off to college!**

**Soundless14Xion: I hope this didn't disappoint. **

**Shr0ud: Do I still get the cookie?**

**Dreamy Duskywing: Thanks for the review. Hope this didn't disappoint.**

**Sesshomarubaby18: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**SHR0UD: Hope you liked the chapter (Thanks for the idea!).**

**TheDisillusionedDreamer: Hope you weren't disappointed.**

**Till next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I've been busy with story ideas all month (but the website changed their accounts page layout so I now have to use my mom's laptop to update because my computer hates the design).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, or any final fantasy characters.**

**~Meet~**

Sora watched the night sky as he sat on the secluded, private beach. He was looking for constellations with a peaceful smile on his face. He enjoyed come to this area at night because it was so peaceful. His father, Maduin, and his stepmother, Madeline, used to bring them down here after they remarried.

"Nice place." A voice said from behind him.

Sora turned to see Riku walking over to him with a smile. Sora blushed slightly as he looked Riku over. He was wearing a white silk dress shirt and black pants that fit him perfectly. The moonlight reflected off of Riku's silver hair making it shine brightly. Sora stood to face Riku and smiled at him.

"Thanks, my parents discovered it." Sora told him.

"Well I'm glad to get a chance to talk to you in such a beautiful place." Riku said.

"Why's that?" Sora asked confused.

"It brings out your beauty even more." Riku replied.

Sora blushed as he sat back down and watched the waves as Riku sat beside him. The two just sat in silence as they watched the waves roll in and out. Sora turned to look at Riku and saw him staring at him intently.

"So you heard what I said?" Riku asked.

"You'll have to refresh my memory." Sora stated teasingly.

"Which part?" Riku asked.

"Which do you think?" Sora asked.

"No he is not ordinary he is kind, caring, creative, imaginative, funny, he's everything I could want. No you will never compare to Sora. No one can compare to him! I love Sora Kaze!" Riku said.

"Though I believe you yelled the last part." Sora said with a laugh.

"I really mean it. I love you Sora, and only you." Riku told him.

"I guess I believe you…" Sora began.

"Really?" Riku asked hopefully.

"But don't get excited! I may say yes to us being together but you'll really have to prove you love me before anything happens." Sora stated.

"You're saying yes to us dating?" Riku asked.

"If you want to." Sora said sheepishly.

"I want to I just want to make sure you do." Riku replied.

"I want to but remember you'll have to prove yourself before we go too far." Sora stated.

"I understand." Riku agreed.

Sora smiled and leaned in as he kissed Riku shyly. Riku kissed back though slowly and gently for Sora. After breaking the kiss Riku pulled him in for a hug as they turned back to watching the ocean. Sora leaned into Riku's arms and closed his eyes as he sighed happily.

_Cloud's room_

Cloud weakly looked up as his bedroom door opened and froze when he saw someone other than his family enter. Leon looked at him coolly as he brushed his long brown hair back and approached the bed. He sat in the chair next to it as he looked at Cloud with a small smile.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"Your family asked me to take care of you in my free time." Leon explained.

"They didn't need to do that…I'm sorry to waste your time…" Cloud apologized.

"It is fine I'm glad to help." Leon said sincerely.

"Thanks…" Cloud muttered.

"So what happened?" Leon asked.

Cloud looked away from him and jumped when he felt a hand on his head. He looked at Leon and saw him staring back at him kindly and reassuringly. He felt a feeling of safety and warmth run through him as he sighed.

"I had to go to a dinner meeting with Sephiroth…and he got me drunk…" Cloud began as Leon nodded for him to continue.

"We went back to the hotel to get some papers and the alcohol began to affect me…he took me up to one of the rooms and nearly…" Cloud continued but stopped it was enough for Leon to piece the information together.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you now…I won't let him hurt you now." Leon assured.

"Why?" Cloud asked as tears fell.

"Because I care for you." Leon admitted.

"Then you…" Cloud began.

"I won't act on my feelings until you're ready but I will protect you from those who will harm you." Leon assured.

"Thank you…" Cloud said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Leon replied.

Cloud burrowed into the blankets more as he tiredly watched Leon. He seemed to jerk when Leon stood to leave. He quickly grabbed the man's shirt sleeve to stop him from leaving. When the brunette looked back he saw Cloud staring at him scared.

"Please don't leave." Cloud said scared.

"Alright I won't…" Leon agreed.

"You can…" Cloud began but blushed as he stopped.

"What?" Leon asked confused.

Cloud shuffled over in the bed so there was enough room for Leon. He looked at Leon his eyes inviting the man into the bed with him. Leon smiled as he took his shoes off and climbed in next to Cloud. Cloud scotched closer to the brunette as Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud protectively.

Cloud snuggled into the warmth of the man's body as he sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes and listened to Leon's heartbeat as he began to drift off to sleep. Leon smiled down at the blonde and kissed his blonde spikes before laying his head on them. He closed his eyes as he heard Cloud begin to breathe regularly signaling he had fallen asleep. Leon soon joined him in a deep sleep and he clutched Cloud tighter as he fully drifted off.

**~End Ch. 19~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! So I had an idea for later in the story tell me what you all think.**

**What if the movie that Riku is doing was actually a movie based off a story that won a beginning writers contest? What if the story was written by Sora? **

**Maduin and Madeline are the names of Terra's actual parents in Final Fantasy VI. Maduin is an Esper (summoning) and Madeline a human. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**flames04: Thanks for the review!**

**SHR0UD: *eats some cookies* delicious! May I glomp the fanboy because I posted another chapter?**

**KitsuneHitsugaya: I am still having a bit of trouble with the twins.**

**Soundless14Xion: Thanks for the review.**

**UnmeiNinja: Wow…Thanks for all the comments. *hugs Sora plushie* Thanks!**

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: Thanks for the review. Leon has begun to help Cloud now!**

**I barely do this at all but I'd like to advertise my other Kingdom Hearts fanfics (all Soriku).**

**We'll Never Be Separated Again: Sora loses his grandparents. He is sent to live with his eight brothers who he hasn't seen since he was very young. Faced with new family, living in a new place, a crush on the most popular guy in school, how will Sora adapt to his new life?**

**We Won't Be Separated For Long: Sequel to We'll Never Be Separated Again. A few months have passed since Sora returned home and everything is going perfect. That is until Sora's uncles come to make him live with them, while there he finally meets his twin brother, Vanitas.**

**Mend the Hurt: Sora is new to Radiant Gardens and on his first day there he gains the attention of the two rival gangs. Sora is thrown into a chain of events that he may never break free of without the help of someone he holds dear.**

**Hanky Panky: At school Sora is considered a geek but at night he is the owner of a night club. What happens when Riku, the person who bullies him, comes to the night club for a job interview?**

**Crossing Waters: Sora is the prince of radiant gardens. though he hates the royal life and runs away. He bumps into a crew member of The Tartarus, a pirate ship. What happens when his old life and new life cross?**

**Broken Hearts: After getting drunk at a party Kairi gives birth to Sora's child. She breaks up with Sora leaving him to raise Xion on his own. He turns to his cousins for help in raising the baby and at the same time finds love.**

**Pieces of My Broken Heart: Sora's life was perfect. He had a great family, got excellent grades, the greatest friends ever, and most importantly his perfect girlfriend Kairi. It all comes to an end due to an accident...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you all liked the last chapter; sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Practice~**

Sora sighed as he sat on the beach in a white t-shirt and blue swim trunks with clouds on them. He heard someone walking up to him across the sand and turned to the person. He smiled brightly when Riku sat next to him, wearing a black tank top and dark purple swim trunks. He looked at the items in Riku hand interestedly.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I was hoping you'd help me practice." Riku said as he held out the script.

"Why not practice with Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Because whenever I do the intimate scenes I always think of you. I want to have something to replace Kairi with in my mind so it's bearable." Riku stated.

Sora turned away as he blushed. "I see."

"Will you?" Riku asked.

"Sure, what scene?" Sora asked.

"The beach scene, it's the one were working on." Riku told him.

Sora turned to the page Riku showed him and blushed at the script. He then looked at Riku in confusion. Riku smiled at him as he watched Sora and waited.

"Haven't you already done this scene though?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to start here." Riku told him.

"Well if that's what you want." Sora agreed.

The two sat there in silence as Sora read over the script. Riku watched him with a soft smile as he waited for the brunette to finish. Sora looked up and blushed when he noticed Riku's gaze. He nodded to let Riku know he was ready.

"Uh…Kai were you waiting long?" Sora asked nervously.

"Not at all Miss Walker." Riku replied with a light chuckle.

"Please just call me Elizabeth." Sora replied.

"If that's what you want." Riku agreed.

Sora smiled. "It is."

"So where do you go to school?"

"I go to the local university." Sora answered.

"Well that's good. So what do you like to do?" Riku asked.

"Paint." Sora answered.

"Really? I bet you make nice pieces of art." Riku said kindly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sora answered.

"You're modest." Riku laughed.

"You've asked about me, now what about you?" Sora inquired.

"I just recently finished school, I'm a jack of all trades you could say, haven't found the right job." Riku answered.

"How cool…" Sora replied.

"I have to say I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Riku said.

"Really?" Sora asked with a blush.

"Really, your hair is soft and silky, you have such delicate beautiful features, not only that but your personality is one that is absolutely superb." Riku stated.

Sora blushed as he looked at Riku with wide eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes really." Riku said with a sincere smile.

Sora looked down and he jolted as he felt a hand on his cheek. He allowed the hand to guide his face up and his sky blue eyes locked with Riku's sea-green eyes. Riku leaned in and as their lips almost met Sora closed his eyes. Their lips met and Sora leaned more into Riku as the platinum blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette.

They remained in that position for several minutes as Riku's tongue asked permission into Sora's mouth. Sora granted permission and their tongues battled for dominance. Sora eventually lost the battle and allowed Riku to explore every region of his mouth. The need for air forced the two to break the kiss.

Sora stared at Riku with a blush as Riku smiled back. Sora leaned against Riku who held him close and they turned to watch the sunset. The two scripts now lay forgotten in the sand next to the two boys.

_~Hotel Kitchen~_

A figure hidden in shadows slipped an item into a bag that rested in the kitchen. The figure smirked before leaving the kitchen before the workers returned.

_~Cloud's room~_

Cloud smiled as he awoke in the embrace of the long haired brunette. He looked at the brunette's sleeping face before sitting up carefully. He stretched and looked at his door as he heard it open a tiny bit. He smiled as Sora stuck his head in before blushing when he realized what it must look like.

"Sora-" He began.

"You two look good together, I know you two just slept. Glad to see you feeling better." Sora cut him off.

"Thanks." Cloud smiled at him.

Sora nodded before closing the door to Cloud's room. Cloud looked down at the long haired brunette again before laying back down. He smiled as he just stared at the ceiling waiting for the other to awaken.

**~End ch. 20~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Kaoru-chibimaster: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**SHR0UD: Thanks for the review.**

**SIHN: *takes the way to dawn keyblade* Thanks! Though it's a bit much to think you'd consider me your favorite writer. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Things have been so hectic! I'm in college now, but have loads of free time in the afternoon, but I also have a job now for four days a week! So I am so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Terra~**

Terra sighed as she sat at a desk, records of the hotel in front of her. It was tiring having to go through all the documents. It didn't help that Ansem sat in the same room, doing the same thing with his hotel. Terra was still refusing to sell the hotel, but Ansem was stubborn. She looked at him coolly before returning to work.

There were tons of accounts on the status of the hotel, the facilities, the employees, and their past customers. At the moment she was working through the past information to the current, which was possibly the best due to the movie being shot on Destiny Islands.

She hoped that Ansem would give up soon. It was tiring to have to come out here a lot. Ansem was nice enough to pay her hotel cost though. She assumed it was to make her more akin to selling the hotel. He also had offered to take her out to dinner, which she refused.

He kept rising the price of the hotel, but Terra continued to refuse. That hotel was the only thing she had left of her parents. It was all her and her siblings had left of them. Her and her family had been raised in that hotel. It was their life, even if they did move onto another career path. They would all still be loyal to the hotel.

She knew that Sora planned to be a writer while Roxas wanted to be a photographer. Namine was the best artist in the family and could always be found painting or drawing. Locke was happy enough to take care of the hotel, because he loved the work. She knew Zidane wanted to become an actor while Garnet just wanted a family. Tidus wanted to make it to the big leagues playing Blitzball, while Yuna was glad just being with friends. Cloud was really the only one who didn't have anything in mind. He was great with mechanics and making deliveries on time. She had suggested he open his own delivery service and he seemed interested.

She just hoped that if they did decide to leave the hotel that they would all find someone to spend their lives with. They all needed someone and she knew that. It was about time they began to make their way in the world instead of hanging onto the past.

Terra sighed and glanced out the window as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She could sense something bad was going to happen. She just knew it was going to hurt her and her family. She just hoped it wouldn't break them apart. She regretted coming all the way out here but knew she had to. She just hoped she'd return in time to stop whatever was happening from happening.

It had surprised her when Fang and Rydia showed up but she was grateful. She felt more assured with them there to take care of everyone, especially with Cloud being sick and out of commission for a while.

**~End ch. 21~**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! But I really wanted a chapter centered on Terra.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: It's not Kairi doing anything in the kitchen. And actually a lot of it was the script.**

**SHR0UD: Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make longer ones!**

**Xxanimefangurl2294xX: Do I still get the plushie and cookies? *really wants Riku plushie***

**Prince Kisuke: Was this chapter to your liking?**

**KitsuneHitsugaya: I need a bit of help with the twins! Also sorry this one was short as well.**

**Till next time!**


	22. Important

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Sad thing is that I have hit major writer's block, I know what I want to do, but not how. So rereading the previous chapters I also realized there were things I want to make better. **

**Therefore I have come to the decision to rewrite the story. Now, I would like your guys' opinions on what should be rewritten.**

**What parts weren't necessary? What parts need to be better explained? What areas should be changed? **

**I'd like to hear your guy's thoughts on what you have to say about the story, I plan to as soon as I get enough replies, and even if I don't get replies, to rewrite the story. If I get no replies, I'll just rewrite it with changes I believe.**

**But if you guys think something needs to be changed, please point it out to me. I might not have noticed a point where it was weak, and when you point it out I realize it needs to be changed. **

**So please, either review to this or message me here on the site. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
